


Clover and Violets

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Prompt fills for Femslash February 2019. Chapter 1 functions as a table of contents.Prompts are mostly canon compliant. Chapters have been retroactively added.





	1. Table of Contents

**Day 1 / Feb 1st –** Opposites

  * **Ship:** Tressymshipping | Cathy/Ruri
  * **Universe:** Arc V/Zexal Fusion
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Pre-Canon, Meet Cute



**Day 2 / Feb 2nd –** Pink

  * **Ship:** Tuneshipping | Rin/Yuzu
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Divergent, Fluff, Established Relationship



**Day 3 / Feb 3rd –** Lost

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Aqua/Miyu
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst, Fluffy Ending, Interspecies Relationships



**Day 4 / Feb 4th –** Cafe

  * **Ship:** Zinniashipping | Aoi/Miyu
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Fluff, Slight Angst, Implied/Referenced Trauma 



**Day 5 / Feb 5th –** Sharp

  * **Ship:** RoseKnightshipping | Aki/Sherry
  * **Universe:** 5Ds
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Making Out



**Day 6 / Feb 6th –** The Moon

  * **Ship:** Lunomancyshipping | Mieru/Serena
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Slight Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence



**Day 7 / Feb 7th –** Disaster

  * **Ship:** Guiltshipping | Ruri/Sayaka
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Depiction of Violence, Canon Typical Depiction of Trauma, Angst with a Fluffy Ending



**Day 8 / Feb 8th –** Silent

  * **Ship:** Lustershipping | Masumi/Yuzu
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Fluff, Christmas Fic



**Day 9 / Feb 9th –** Lavender

  * **Ship:** Coinshipping | Anzu/Miho
  * **Universe:** Original Manga
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Slight Canon Divergence, Fluff



**Day 10 / Feb 10th –** Waiting

  * **Ship:** MoonBlossomshipping | Ruri/Serena
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Canon Divergent, Slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort



**Day 11 / Feb 11th –** Rest Day

  * **Ship:** Scytheshipping | Ema/Kyoko
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Pre-Canon, Fluff, Meet Cute, References to the Lost Incident



**Day 12 / Feb 12th –** Balloons

  * **Ship:** Teardropshipping | Aoi/Aqua
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Fluff & Angst, Missing Scene Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Earth/Aqua



**Day 13 / Feb 13th –** The Sun

  * **Ship:** Chantshipping | Mieru/Yuzu
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Slight Angst



**Day 14 / Feb 14th –** White

  * **Ship:** FrozenFlowershipping | Aika/Rio
  * **Universe:** ZeXal
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Post-Canon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort



**Day 15 / Feb 15th –** Umbrellas

  * **Ship:** CatTrapshipping | Cathy/Kotori
  * **Universe:** ZeXal
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions



**Day 16th / Feb 16th –** Blue

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Aoi/Aqua/Miyu
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Prose, Fluff, Introspective Fic, Established Relationship



**Day 17 / Feb 17th –** Damned

  * **Ship:** Omenshipping | Carly/Misty
  * **Universe:** 5Ds
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Angst, Kissing, Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Affections



**Day 18 / Feb 18th –** Safe

  * **Ship:** Swiftshipping | Rin/Ruri
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Angst



**Day 19 / Feb 19th –** Vanilla

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Hayami/Queen
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Inappropriate Office Relationships, Implied NSFW, Seductions



**Day 20 / Feb 20th –** Hate

  * **Ship:** Serenadeshipping | Serena/Yuzu
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Divergent, Angst, Hurt/Comfort



**Day 21 / Feb 21st –** Wings

  * **Ship:** Escapeshipping | Asuka/Osiris Red Girl
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Pre-Canon, Angst, Major Character Death (Carding), Implied Bullying



**Day 22 / Feb 22nd –** Shopping

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Akari/Droite
  * **Universe:** ZeXal
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Fluff, Established Relationship, Canon Compliant, Cussing



**Day 23 / Feb 23rd –** Gold

  * **Ship:** Stageshipping | Anzu/Dark Magician Girl
  * **Universe:** Duel Monsters
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Fluff, Established Relationship, Ambiguously Canon Compliant



**Day 24 / Feb 24th –** Blessed

  * **Ship:** Whistleshipping | Ruri/Yuzu
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Surreal Elements, Canon Typical Trauma, Implied/Referenced Post Trauma Stress Disorder, Fluff With A Sad Ending



**Day 25 / Feb 25th –** Split

  * **Ship:** Aurorashipping | Rin/Serena
  * **Universe:** Arc V
  * **Rating:** T
  * **Tags:** Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Rivals to Lovers, Slight Cussing



**Day 26 / Feb 26th –** Comfort

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Aoi/Kiku
  * **Universe:** Vrains
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Confessions, Canon Compliant, Crushes



**Day 27 / Feb 27th –** Space

  * **Ship:** SnowBirdshipping | Kotori/Rio
  * **Universe:** ZeXal
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Angst, Canon Compliant, Prose, Out of Character, Confessions, Ambiguous Ending



**Day 28 / Feb 28th –** Princess

  * **Ship:** not applicable | Asuka/Cyber Tutu
  * **Universe:** GX
  * **Rating:** G
  * **Tags:** Canon Compliant, Slight Fluff & Angst, Introspective Fic




	2. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori brings Ruri to a non-Spade branch mixer. Ruri is convinced that she won't like Cathy but it seems opposites attract.

   “Nope. Not happening. Absolutely not.” Ruri said. Her words were short and snippy.

   To further emphasise her utter repulsion at this suggestion, Ruri crossed her arms and stamped her foot. She kept her chin in the air, pouting with a quivering lower lip. Kotori sighed.

   “Please. She’s my friend. A good and dear friend.” Kotori begged of her. “You promise, Ruri.”

   “That was before I saw what kind of girl she was.” Ruri said and then indicated towards Cathy, perhaps not as discretely as she should have. “Does she look like someone I would get along with?”

   Kotori erred on that. She glanced back to Cathy and memories of the beginning of her and Cathy’s friendship came to mind. Cathy could be abrasive in some very unusual ways. Passive aggressive and, well, catty.

   “She’s a kind-hearted girl once you get past all her initial… eccentricies.” Kotori diplomatically replied.

   Ruri hummed. “Really?” She tapped her foot.

   Kotori assessed Cathy again. And then she assessed Ruri. Ruri hadn’t changed much since elementary school. She still wore the same hairpiece and the same bracelet, both with wing motifs. She still ran her avian-inspired deck. Though, her music taste had evolved, and she had come to enjoy some rather creepy heavy metal over the more saccharine radio-friendly pop that she used to like two or three years ago.

   “Okay. Fine. I see your point.” Kotori surrendered. “But you promised to come to the mixer to meet some of the other students outside of the Spade branch.”

   “I know, but again. That was before I saw her, and I am very much a fan of mixing with people who I know I can get along with.” Ruri argued.

   “Please. Just for today. Like, two hours tops. I swear, pretty please, Ruri-chan.” Kotori begged with the grandest display of lovey-dovey eyes that Ruri had ever seen.

   She sighed sharply. “Fine. Two hours tops. And I supposed it’s not like that cat’s going to be the only person there…” Ruri surrendered.

   “Exactly!” exclaimed Kotori. “Now, let’s get a move on.”

   “Very well then.”

   Kotori then proceeded to drag Ruri back to where all their friends were gathered. Ruri was awkward, feeling like the odd one out. She couldn’t help but feel like she was somehow drawn differently to the others. They all looked like they were supposed to fit together somehow but she didn’t. Like she was something or someone else.

   Kotori introduced Ruri to the group and the individuals which comprised said group soon introduced themselves back. Ruri politely smiled and tried her best to remember all their names. Most of them seemed really sweet but she still got unsettled vibes from Cathy: the only one of the group that ironically Ruri could remember the name and face of with stringent dedication.

   It was all but useless of Cathy to introduce herself, but, nonetheless. “It is pawsitively wonderful to meet you, Ruri.” She smiled. “I truly hope we get along.”

   Ruri’s heart unexpectedly fluttered. Cathy had a surprisingly nice voice. It sounded sophisticated. Ruri liked that. And then, to affirm her affections, Cathy clutched delicately onto Ruri’s arm, almost nuzzling up to her.

   “You are just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Cathy purred.

   Ruri shivered. Her heart skipped a beat, but she wasn’t afraid. She didn’t feel like some baby chick who was in the claws of a vicious predator. If anything, she was reacting – in genuine – to the flirtations being so sweetly thrust upon her.

   She laughed nervously. “Thank you.”

   “I do hope we get along.” Cathy said and she slowly let go of Ruri.

   “Y-Yeah, me too.” stuttered Ruri, to the utter bemusement of Kotori.


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin discovers that Yuzu's favourite colour is, in fact, _not_ pink.

   Rin snuggled up to Yuzu. Their hands intertwined and Rin rested her head on Yuzu’s shoulders. Yuzu complained in good nature and Rin mischievous laughed over her wordless nattering.

   “Hm, I’m a bit bored… I know! We should play two truths and a lie.” Rin suggested, rather cheerful.

   Yuzu shrugged slightly and turned off the television. “Nothing good is on.” she supposed.

   “See? Great idea.” Rin said, bolstering herself.

   “Very well then. Two truths and a lie it is then.” Yuzu agreed.

   “Excellent. Well, you go first then.” Rin said.

   “What? why me?” Yuzu exclaimed, her brow twitching.

   “’Cause I said so.” Rin replied and she pecked Yuzu’s cheek.

   Yuzu groaned. “Fine, fine…” She hummed. “Okay. Uh, my favourite dessert food is a banoffee pie, uh, my least favourite colour is pink, and I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue.”

   She flashed a smile at Rin who carefully considered all three of those things.

   “It’s gotta be pink. Right? Like, how can you not like pink?” Rin said. “I choose the middle one.”

   Yuzu laughed. “My favourite colour is orange, actually. Like, a pastel orange.” Yuzu replied.

   “Ah, yeah, that makes sense. Yuzu likes yuzus…” Rin mused. “Still, it’s kinda weird. I mean, your hair is pink, and you wear a lot of dark pink skirts.”

   “My skirts are magenta, totally different to, like, regular pink.” Yuzu retorted, playful.

   “Yeah, sure, totally.” Rin sarcastically replied. “I’m surprised, is all. Like, between the two of us. You’re the bigger girly-girl and I’m the bigger tomboy. So, it’s just weird that between the two of us, the one with pink hair isn’t the one who loves pink.”

   “I’m allowed to be multi-fauceted and complex.” joked Yuzu. “But, aw it’s cute that pink is your favourite colour, though.”

   “It is.” Rin huffed, nodding.

   She snuggled in closer to Yuzu on the lounge. Leaning in and her nose brushed against Yuzu’s cheek. A devious smile split across Rin’s face and Yuzu’s heart fluttered.

   “In fact, do you know what my favourite shade of pink is?” Rin asked.

   “I don’t know, in fact, I thought we were playing two truths and a lie a moment ago.” Yuzu said.

   “Teasing you is far more interesting than that.” Rin rebuked her, riling her up. “But, like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me,” her hand ghosted up along Yuzu’s arm, “my favourite shade of pink is easily the same colour as your hair.”

   Rin pressed a sweet, if teasing, kiss onto Yuzu’s mouth. She pertly kissed back and allowed Rin to take the lead. Rin’s hand remained on Yuzu’s arm, tracing circles on Yuzu’s upper arm before holding onto her delicately. The kiss was chaste, but warm and loving.

   Rin retreated. “But I think the shade of pink you go when you’ve been kissed is also very good.”

   “Well aren’t you smooth?” Yuzu replied.

   Rin laughed. “that I am, that I am.” Then her eyebrow twinged. “Hey.”

   “Hey what?” asked Yuzu.

   “I just realised that I’ve never seen you eat a banoffee pie, is all.” Rin said.

   “And what makes you think of that now?” Yuzu asked, confused.

   “It’s just, your so sweet. I need to know what’s sweeter, now. You? Or your so-called banoffee pie.” Rin said.

   “I’ll make you one tomorrow then.” Yuzu sighed.

   Rin grinned. “D’aw, thank you so much.”

   She then flung her arms around Yuzu and hugged her like a bear trap. She settled like that, even with Yuzu stiff in her arms. Still, it was nice though, Yuzu realised when she got used to Rin clamping onto her so tightly.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua reveals herself to Miyu now that she has come out of her coma.

   The creature – the Ignis – placed its hand upon its breast; upon where its heart would have been had it been anything else, anything organic. Its movements were fluid and they calmed Miyu. She didn’t know why but considering that she heard the babbling of a brook in its movements and had an affinity for water of all sorts, it wasn’t surprising. It shouldn’t have been surprising.

   “My name is Aqua. That is the name my friends have given me and the name I would like you to call me by as well.”

   The voice was feminine. Again, evocative of a cheery stream which helped soothe the aching worry in Miyu’s heart as she held tightly onto the sheets of her hospital bed, half wishing this to be a dream and half glad that it wasn’t. After all, she didn’t want to be in that darkness anymore. She didn’t want to be in that light-induced coma. She hated it.

   “I want you to be call me that name because I want to be your friend. We are destined to be together, Miyu.” The creature, Aqua, continued to explain.

   “Why? Who are you to me?” Miyu asked. She gulped. “This isn’t the first time you’ve visited me, is it?”

   “Correct.” Aqua’s eyes, so wide and pink, shimmered. “I wasn’t able to awake you before. I tried to save you.”

   “Thank you…” mumbled Miyu. “You gave me hope…”

   Aqua’s eyes crinkled. A smile without lips, without a mouth. Sincere and heartfelt all the same though. An emotion – joy – flickered briefly in Miyu’s soul but she had a bad feeling, a whimpering intuition that something bad was about to happen. Or was about to be revealed to her.

   “You can sense where this is going, can’t you?” asked Aqua.

   “I’m not sure…” Miyu murmured.

   “We’re destined to be together because we are Ignis and Origin. Your time spent imprisoned and tortured,” Miyu flinched as Aqua spoke but she continued to speak with strength, “I was born – created – from the way you duelled. From your hopes and dreams, from your memories, and from your resilience. I realise the Lost Incident has hurt you in ways I cannot count and cannot understand, but please accept me regardless.”

   Aqua’s voice was stained with genuine distress over this. Miyu’s lower lip wobbled and tears streaked down her face. She raised her hand and coaxed Aqua closer. She sat upon Miyu’s fingers and perched delicately.

   “You are a part of myself and I am apart of you. The Lost Incident made us who we are, but it doesn’t have to define us.” Miyu murmured. “Of course, I accept you, Aqua.”

   “Thank goodness.” Aqua said.

   Her eyes were watering too now. Miyu leaned in and Aqua met her forehead. They touched and Miyu closed her eyes to the wet softness that Aqua exuded. It was serene. She smiled. Aqua returned the sentiment too on her blue and darling face.


	5. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Miyu have a Cafe Nagi date.

    Aoi pulled up a chair for Miyu who shakily sat down in it. Aoi helped tuck Miyu in and then sat down for herself. She was jittery and nervous, but she beamed regardless of her bubbling anxieties and worries all related to if she could live up to the person that had helped Miyu through the Lost Incident and all that entailed.

   “It’s lovely to see you again.” Aoi said, likely for the tenth time since seeing Miyu today. After all, it had been bit of a trip from Miyu’s home to the seaside location that the Café Nagi truck had pulled up.

   Miyu didn’t mind though. She smiled. “It’s lovely to see you again too, Aoi.”

   “Should I get us some coffee?” Aoi asked.

   “I don’t drink it, to be honest…” Miyu murmured. “It’s so bitter. It gives me a headache.”

   “I think Kusanagi-san has soft drink. Do you like soft drinks still? …Do you remember when we’d scrounge up as much loose change in the park so we could share a lemonade?”

   “I do.” Miyu laughed. “But conversely, anything too sweet gives me a headache, as well.”

   “It’s the same for the boys, if I recall correctly…” Aoi said in a quiet voice.

   “You don’t have to be overly cautious of that, I don’t think. I mean, we’re plen’y strong.” Miyu beamed. She raised her arm and held onto her forearm, flexing slightly, like the woman from all those old, wartime posters.

   Aoi smiled. “I know, I know… But it’s different now. You guys…” Aoi’s words petered out.

   Miyu’s posture weakened. She placed her hands on the flimsy table. Her smile was half-upturned. Sympathetic. Aoi noticed and it made her feel worse.

   It was different to her now because she could conceptualise the victims of the Lost Incident as more than just her memories of Miyu as a child or as Playmaker and Soulburner; as avatars in the Link VRAINS. They were real people. They weren’t just distant pasts or images. They were her friends; people she knew in real life with quirks and eccentricities which seemed to have become slightly twisted now as Aoi realised the origin of their little idiosyncrasies that she had otherwise brushed off.

   “It feels good to be out of the hospital, you know. Hospitals make me feel worse than I already am. And the sea breeze is nice, too.” Miyu mused, changing the topic.

   “I’m glad. I was a bit worried. I mean, you just came out of your coma, after all. I was bedbound for ages when I got out of mine…” Aoi replied.

   Miyu licked her lips. “I’m kind of thirsty though. I know we were just talking about it, but do you think you could get me that lemonade?”

   “Yeah, absolutely.” Aoi said.

   She got up abruptly, as did Aqua once Aoi had turned her back.

   “Aoi is a very sweet girl.” Aqua mused.

   “Yeah, she is.” Miyu said, relaxing. “I’ve missed her. I’ve missed her so much. I love her so much…”

   “She loves you too, Miyu. I can tell.” Aqua said.

   “Oh, hush.” Miyu pouted.

   Aqua stretched. “I might give you two some more privacy. Unlike those ruffians Flame and Ai, I have plenty of tact.”

   Miyu laughed. “Nope, you’re just as bad as them.”

   Aqua, embarrassed, then ducked back into Miyu’s duel disc. Miyu continued to smile dreamily and soon enough Aoi had returned with a coffee and a lemonade in a cardboard tray. She sat down again.

   “Thank you muchly.” Miyu said with a lilt in her voice as she grabbed her can.

   “No problem.” Aoi replied with a dreamy look in her eyes. “I’m just… super glad we can hang out like this.”

   “Me too.” Miyu murmured as she opened the can with a great hiss, clutching onto it too hard and accidentally spilling it.

   Yet in that moment, both girls had rather different musings. Miyu really didn’t change much. That’s how Aoi felt as she watched Miyu lick the lemonade off her hand. Aoi could she remember Miyu doing the same thing to one of their shared lemonades as a kid. It kind of made Aoi laugh. And as she laughed, Miyu’s heart skipped a beat. Aoi had a really pretty laugh and it was strange, but Miyu couldn’t remember much of Aoi’s laughter. She had always been such a serious girl and now, she was finally coming out of her shell. Aoi really had kind of changed but in the best way possible.

   Regardless, it was wonderful for both girls to realise this sort of thing that they saw in each other.


	6. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aki's turn to organise a date for herself and Sherry.

   Sherry’s face lit up as she saw the familiar, maroon coloured motorcycle pull up around the corner she was waiting on; just a few steps past the hotel that she was staying in.

   Aki pulled up. Her wheels screeched, stalled, and her motorcycle powered down. She shook out her shoulders and then removed her helmet. Her hair, sleek and shiny, was a bit miffed by having been stuffed under the helmet, but Sherry didn’t mind. She thought that Aki looked cute like that, especially with her naively shining eyes, begging for praise.

   “Good afternoon, mon amour.” Sherry smiled.

   No matter how many times Aki heard it, her heart fluttered, and her cheeks turned pink. Those little reactions were very sweet unto Sherry, pleasing her that she could always get her girlfriend so riled up with just the smallest of words or gestures.

   “Good afternoon, Sherry.” Aki demurely replied through her blush. “Are you ready to be picked up?”

   “Of course.” Sherry said with an extraneous and dramatic hand gesture.

   After that, Sherry was content to shack up with Aki on the back of her motorcycle. Her legs clung to either side of the seat and she pulled her own helmet onto her head protectively. After that, her hands wrapped around Aki’s waist. She pulled her in close. Aki’s motorcycle leathers seemed warmed by the sun, Sherry didn’t mind as she embraced her tightly and let her helmet bump against the back of Aki’s. It was nice.

   Aki revved up her motorcycle and with an awkward, almost fumbled kick-off, both young women were good to go. Aki was able to join the slipstream of vehicles on the road and the resistance of the wind battered her, but it felt so good. She could feel it in her bones, in the depths of her soul and it was all so wonderful with Sherry in tow.

   It was Aki’s turn to take them on a date and Sherry had specified that she didn’t want to go on a fancy date. That wasn’t her speed and Aki was up to the challenge. Besides, she thought it was about time that they tried something a bit more debauched. After all, they had been going steady for a while now, a few months and they hadn’t done the one thing that all late adolescents want to do with their partner.

   That was, of course, go to a lover’s lane and best of all, there was one nearby where they had first met when Sherry had challenged Yusei to that duel. Aki thought that was perfect, though it was probably more than obvious to Sherry what Aki’s plan was and that did dampen Aki’s spirits. After all, it could be considered a touch trite or predictable. But fortunately, Sherry seemed raring to go.

   They drove for about half an hour, maybe even forty-five minutes as Aki, as a newbie to the rules of the road, liked to go just under the speed limit and then Aki took a sharp, sudden turn. She had overshot herself but luckily, this part of the outskirts of town was pretty abandoned at this rather sunny hour in the early afternoon, just after lunch.

   Aki drove them down a rambling, little path which seemed more scratched out by animals than people or vehicles, but it was exciting. Sherry looked around quickly to take in their surroundings as they continued to a secluded, cliffside spot. Aki pulled up in front of the fence.

   She kicked out the foot-stands and the engine turned quiet. She pulled off her helmet and once more shook out her spiky red-pink hair. She smiled as she half-turned to face Sherry. Sherry took off her own helmet and attached it to the back of the bike. She beamed as she held onto Aki’s shoulders, somewhat flirtatiously.

   “Ooh, a lover’s lane, mon amour, how risqué.” Sherry cooed.

   “I thought you would like it.” Aki replied.

   Sherry pressed a quick, and rather chaste, kiss onto Aki’s lips. “I love it. Now, once my head stops spinning from that dangerously sharp turn earlier-”

   “Sorry.” Aki whimpered, worry widened her earthy brown eyes and knitted together her brows.

   “It’s alright, babe,” Sherry assured her with a laugh, “now, as I was saying, once my head stops spinning, where do you want to set-up? I mean, this is a lover’s lane after all…”

   Aki twisted in her seat and managed to spin around. She hooked her legs over Sherry’s and Sherry grinned cattishly. Aki held onto Sherry’s hands and leaned in, initiating the next kiss. She smiled throughout it and it tasted of raspberries and roses and a bit of leather.

   “I think just here’s fine,” Aki replied in a low voice, mere millimetres from Sherry’s lips, “more comfortable than on the ground, yeah?”

   “Oui.” Sherry agreed and she continued the kiss, deepening it.


	7. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena keeps Mieru safe whilst she duels Obelisk Force soldiers.

Mieru’s heart pounded as she watched Serena duel. It was exciting. It resonated with her on a deep and profound level. There was both an elegance and a ferocity to how the girl and her monsters duelled. It was quite the spectacle to watch.

   She smirked a fanged smirk whenever she succeeded in pulling off the combo in mind or whenever she watched her feline monsters shred her foes to pieces. It was enthralling. She was a beast, but a beautiful one. It excited Mieru as much as it terrified her. She was extremely glad to know that Serena was on their side despite being a student – and consequent warrior – of Academia.

   Serena truly lived up to her name. It was evocative of serenity – tranquil, calm – but it was also reflective of the moon. Not too far away in nomenclature from the goddess of the moon, Selene. And Serena was exactly like The Moon, like the one Mieru used in her divinations and in her Arcana Force deck.

   Serena was peace. And, like a beautiful illusion, beneath that she was fury: nightmarish and able to fill others with dread and anxiety. She was – it was – splendid. Mieru adored such traits in the girl before her with her hair tied up in crescent ribbons of a stark and nearly mustard yellow.

   Mieru was completely and utterly entranced by Serena as she protected her. It honestly made Mieru forget that she was in any danger at all, as she clutched onto her crystal apple and kept her jaw slackened in awe over Serena’s graceful yet bloodthirsty duelling. It was hard to believe that the Championship had become a war ground, but it had. Academia had invaded.

   There were multiple dimensions. There were child soldiers prowling around, born and bred to do the bidding of war. Not to mention, vagrants from those who had been conquered by these abhorrent forces of fusion. And, on a smaller scale, Mieru had to grapple with her own place it. Her predictions could be wrong. Her talent wasn’t infallible. She was a weak duellist, in her own right despite being the best at her school. And that was just what she had allowed herself to absorb so far. Mieru was kind of in a state of denial and something else. It was joyful, yet fugue and abetted by Serena.

   It felt wonderful to be protected by this girl.

   The next duel ended and another, masked soldier of Academia was felled by their traitor, their defector. Serena turned around and grabbed Mieru’s hand. She smiled and Mieru’s heart lit up with joy. It pounded and, vaguely, she recalled that nothing exciting or intimate was supposed to have happened to her today emotionally. She had predicted, funnily enough, a wide and grand change and that much was true. The world – the worlds, she should say – was soon to be a very different place soon but for now, it was all hidden beneath the smokescreen of malfunctioning technology and other arrangements put in place by LDS.

   But, Mieru hadn’t predicted something like this for herself. Something heart-pounding and wonderful. A fated encounter but, if she had learned anything in the chaos of today it was, again, she could be wrong. Her scrying could fail her and, even though she was being pulled along like a doll, useless in this unfolding war as a soldier, she could be content with that. She could make peace with what this meant for her as a fortune teller.

   After all, Serena was lovely and to hold her hand was divine.


	8. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri waits for her most precious friend to return to safety in the shelter.

   Ruri sat with her knees beneath her chin, hugging her calves, and with a blanket strewn across her back. She chewed her lip, counting her brother’s steps as he paced around. He was concerned and he showed it in a different way to her. They were both still processing. They were focusing on different things. He was focusing on the cost of infrastructure; she was focusing on the cost of life.

   Where was she? Ruri kept asking herself.

   She was terrified that the girl dearest to her may not have survived the initial impact of the invasion. Ruri loved Sayaka to bits and pieces, but she wasn’t the strongest duellist and physically, she was weak too. It was awful to think but in this time of sudden turmoil, that made her an easy target to the soldiers from another world.

   It was awful. It was unbelievable. It was impossible. And yet it had happened, and it had happened without mercy leaving ruthlessness in the wake of people traumatised by the absurd. Fun had been ripped and torn, games had turned to torture and it was twisted.

   Yet, Ruri held onto hope. She hoped that Sayaka was still alive and she hoped that this underhanded war would be one that they of the XYZ Summon – the XYZ Dimension – would survive. They would win. She didn’t know how, but that was the funny thing about hope. It didn’t care much for the logistics of how an outcome can happen, but it made her – made everyone – feel good about the outcome anyway. With just a bit of luck, maybe… just maybe…

   Ruri held on tighter to the blanket draped over her. She breathed evenly, steadily, and just focused on continuing the kindling of that hope. She listened and counted her brother’s steps again. His movements had gone from left and right behind her but now he had moved closer to the door.

   He held protectively onto the doorknob then opened it. In a flash, a tumble of people – no, just two people – were let in and then, he closed the door behind them. He locked it up safe and Ruri’s heart hammered. Her eyes widened as she recognised them beneath the scruff of tattered clothes and dust. One – Allen – shot off to the side to thank her brother for letting them in. The other, Sayaka, she stumbled around, looking for someone, looking for Ruri and Ruri’s heart fluttered.

   Ruri shot up. The blanket fluttered off her and she opened her arms. “Sayaka…” she gasped, murmured, with watering eyes and a soaring heart.

   “Ruri!” the other girl exclaimed.

   Within seconds, they latched onto each other. Ruri held on tightly to Sayaka, part of her was swearing to never let go. Sayaka also held on tightly to Ruri, wishing that she would never have let go. Soon, both girls began to sob and cry. They were bitter tears of mourning and they were sweet tears of celebration too.

   “I’m so glad your safe…” Ruri mumbled.

   “I was – I was… I was so scared, Ruri!” Sayaka bawled.

   Ruri hushed her soothingly and Sayaka nestled her head into Ruri’s breast. Ruri didn’t mind, even as it wet her dress. She smiled, serene. Thankful to hope, grateful to luck… She breathed deep. She felt better already now that she knew her dear friend was safe. Protective instincts were beginning to flourish within her in the midst of this disaster.

   “Your safe now… we’re both safe now…” Ruri cooed.

   “I hope so…” warbled Sayaka.

   She lifted her face off of Ruri and looked up at her. “I truly hope so…” she mumbled.

   “I know so.” Ruri replied, assuring and with quiet strength, as she pressed a kiss onto Sayaka’s forehead whilst rubbing her back.


	9. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu is easily the most brilliant member of the choir.

   Yuzu held onto the booklet tightly. Her eyes were to the sky and she sang her little heart out. It was difficult for her not to, of the choir she was one of a handful of people singing to the crowd in which Masumi looked on from in utter awe. Yuzu was clearly the starlet of them; not Yuya, not Sora, not Gongenzaka, and definitely any of the little kids who also hung out with them but definitely Yuzu.

   In the chilly, mid-afternoon, she looked like an angel – even in all her warm, thick winter clothing which removed some of her girlish thinness which Masumi won’t lie she found attractive about her. Her blue eyes twinkled as she sang the English song – _Silent Night_ – that Masumi was more or less able to follow along from, having heard it enough times in Japanese to know what the original lyrics were. Regardless, Yuzu’s enunciation was perfect, she didn’t miss a beat in it.

   Soon enough though, unfortunately, the You Show Concert was over, and the teens were dismissed. The boys split off from the group with the kids, no doubt to go and get hot chocolates or something whereas Yuzu made her way through the crowd. Towards Masumi who felt her cheeks getting warmer by the moment whenever Yuzu caught her gaze.

   “Good afternoon, Masumi, it’s good to see you here.” Yuzu said.

   “Y-Yeah, I don’t normally come along. My family doesn’t celebrate Christmas, really. Not like, in the religious way. My parents are having a date night so I thought, I might spend my afternoon here. Since I knew you would be here.” Masumi rambled.

   “That sounds nice. Thank you for coming then.” Yuzu said.

   “It’s no problem.” Masumi huffed, feeling her cheeks grow red in the cold.

   “So?” Yuzu prompted her with widening eyes, expectant of praise.

   “So, what?” Masumi replied, slightly blustered.

   “Did you enjoy my – I mean – our singing?” Yuzu asked.

   Masumi snickered but turned earnest. “Y-You were wonderful, Yuzu. You truly shone up there… You have a lovely singing voice.”

   Yuzu squealed and flung her arms around Masumi. She nuzzled in close and tight. Warmth spread between there bodies and Masumi, in embarrassed panic, did her best to wean Yuzu off her. Yuzu, however, was not having anything of it and simply held on tighter.

   “That means the world to me coming from you, Masumi!” Yuzu squealed and laughed.

   “I-I’m glad, just get off me, I – I don’t “do” hugs!” Masumi yelled back.

   Yuzu sighed and let go. Masumi huffed and her cheeks burned. Her heart raced in her chest and her body shivered all over. Being hugged by Yuzu was nice though. On her face, she had a sympathetic, even apologetic look.

   “Hey, Masumi, do you want to join us for afternoon snacks?” Yuzu said.

   “That would be nice, actually since I can’t see anyone from LDS here…” Masumi said, and she had a fleeting recollection of how she told Yaiba and Hokuto that they better not come if they valued their lives.

   “Great. I’m sure the boys won’t mind if you tag along.” Yuzu said and she offered her hand to Masumi. “Let’s get there quick-smart, otherwise they might run out of peppermint cocoa. I love peppermint cocoa.”

   “I prefer choc-orange, but that sounds good, Yuzu.” Masumi said as she took Yuzu’s hand.


	10. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu does Miho's hair differently for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece uses Miho's manga personality but anime colour schemes.

   Anzu and Miho cuddled up on the lounge. The television in front of them played on a radio station rather than a proper channel, providing them with a little bit of white noise neither girl actually cared for as they were too busy chatting with one another. Whilst chatting, Miho permitted Anzu to play with her hair idly and Anzu didn’t mind at all. Her fingers raked through the ends of her ponytail, toying with the ribbon which fell either side of it. Anzu smiled to herself. Miho’s hair, a lilac or lavender in colour, was so soft and silky, she could tell that she took good care of it.

   “Do you ever think of growing your hair out long, Anzu?” Miho asked.

   Anzu smiled. “Sometimes, but I think short hair is more convenient.”

   “That’s true.” Miho mumbled. “My hair never does what I want it to do.”

   “Is that why you always put it up in a ponytail?” asked Anzu.

   “Yes…” Miho confessed.

   “Do you ever want to shake things up? Perhaps a barette over your ribbon. You have such a pretty name, its almost a shame to hide it with a nickname.” Anzu mused.

   Miho laughed. “You’re so sweet, Anzu.” Then, because she couldn’t resist, she added: “Sweet as peach.”

   Anzu rolled her eyes.

   “But I do think about it sometimes…” murmured Miho, continuing. “I just feel like I have no time in the morning to do anything too extravagant with my hair. I’m too busy doing some morning study, you know?”

   “Yeah, that must be difficult.” Anzu said. “But, since we have time, why don’t you let me do something with your hair?”

   “That sounds wonderful, Anzu. I’ll go and fetch my hairbrush.” Miho said.

   “Easy.” Anzu replied, snapping her fingers.

   Miho got up excitedly and ducked off to her room. She came back with a soft-bristled pink hairbrush. Anzu took it off her and Miho sat down on the floor.

   “Is this okay?” Miho asked.

   “Yeah, this is a good height.” Anzu said.

   She untied Miho’s ribbon and her hair fell out of place, almost delicately in a pale purple swath. Anzu brushed out her hair and Miho closed her eyes to her. It was strange relaxing to have someone else brush her hair. She could feel tension in her shoulders, tension she didn’t even know she had, slowly release from her muscles. She sighed contentedly to Anzu’s amusement.

   “Maybe instead of becoming a dancer, I should go to beauty school instead.” Anzu joked.

   “Absolutely not.” Miho said, indignant despite knowing well and truly that Anzu was just teasing. “You are destined for Broadway, trust me.”

   “Thank you, sweetheart.” Anzu said as she set aside the brush.

   She gathered up Miho’s hair and separated it. Her fingers deftly working to create usable strands to plait. But, Anzu wasn’t done yet. She had seen this in a magazine recently and she thought it would be cute, so she carefully picked up and balanced Miho’s yellow ribbon her hair. Gently, she worked it into the plait. The yellow ribbon ducked in and out of the other parts of Miho’s hair.

   “Do you have a hairtie, Miho?” Anzu asked once she had plaited all that she could, leaving the ends and pinching them to keep them in place. “Just a regular hairtie?”

   “Yes.” Miho said.

   She slipped off a nude coloured band from her wrist and handed it over to Anzu who thanked her quietly. Without further ado, Anzu tied up Miho’s hair and smiled. It was a bit rough and the plaits were uneven, but it had been her first attempt to interweave hair and ribbon, especially on someone else’s head, so she could be more than satisfied with her attempt.

   “Can I go look in the mirror now?” Miho asked.

   “Yep.” Anzu said.

   Miho got up and her plait swung around. She seemed giddy over it as she wasn’t used to her hair moving and bouncing in that sort of way. She then entered the nearby hallway where a large mirror hung. Though Anzu could not see Miho, she could certainly hear her, and she squealed gleefully.

   “Oh, I love it, Anzu!” Miho all but yelled.

   “You’re welcome!” Anzu called back and her heart swelled with satisfaction over her job well done.


	11. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri forgives Serena.

   Ruri stared Serena down with fervent eyes. Her fingers locked into a stern fist by her side as she kept her chin up. Serena, however, fell to her knees. Eyes clenching shut and her hands clamped over her ears.

   This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what they had promised her. There was no glory or entertainment to be found in this wasteland razed by… by her. Them. Fusion. This was not the destination of fate that Serena had yearned for. This was not the battleground in which she would forge herself and establish herself as some righteous warrior of Fusion, of Academia.

   “Do you understand now, Serena? This isn’t a game to us. We are being hunted by the denizens of your Dimension. We are being killed.” Ruri told her.

   “Th-This isn’t right.” Serena stuttered. “This can’t be right!”

   “It’s not.” Ruri solemnly assured her.

   Serena looked up. There was madness in her green eyes. Tears, too. She gulped, swallowed and begged for pity in the place of her pride.

   Ruri softened though. She was still a kind-hearted girl beneath it all. She smiled. Her eyes were gentle, even though they were intense with all that she had witness; all that she had suffered through. She crouched slightly and offered her hand. She looked like an angel amid the ruins of her fallen dimension, grey with debris and misery.

   Serena looked up at her and she could swear she heard a heavenly choir as she looked into Ruri’s eyes. Yet, such a host faded out the longer that Serena inadvertently kept Ruri’s gesture, and her kindness, waiting. And once such a peaceful and serene song faded out, it was pierced by a shriek. There were only crows crying in the distance. They too mourning for the loss of land and life which had taken place in this world.

   Compassion blossomed in Ruri’s heart. She did not mind that she was being kept waiting by Serena, though, it did give time for doubt to rear its head; like clouds in front of the moon, grimacing and cryptic. After all, Serena was of her face and not of her world. She was from Fusion and she was, until they had duelled and until Ruri had defeated her, a proud warrior hailing from such a hell. It did not bode well.

   She could hear her brother and her friends begging her not to extend friendship unto this girl, and yet she did. She had always been something of a rebel; it was just hard to tell for the feathers in her hair. She smiled continuously.

   And finally, Serena grasped her hand. She had a firm, strong paw and Ruri pulled her back. A plume of dust rising beneath her and she smiled. She sucked in a deep breath.

   “Thank you, Ruri.” Serena said.

   “It’s alright. You understand now. And that’s all I could ask for.” Ruri replied.

   Serena whimpered. “But, what can I do? I’m… I’m just one person. I can’t turn the tides of war and… and the Professor. He’s going to be looking for me. His prize doll... A-And I don’t think I’m the only one. I remember seeing a file on me once. I was labelled “one of four” and I don’t think it’s a coincidence that we have the same face.”

   Ruri drew in closer to Serena whilst she panicked. She placed a calming hand on her shoulder and smiled. She hugged Serena and Serena was stiff at first. She had never been hugged before and yet, it was a wonderful first experience. Even if Ruri stank from being unwashed and dirty. She had a warm embrace and Serena hugged back tightly. Her head burying into the crook of Ruri’s neck, into her greasy hair.

   “We might be small, but we are mighty. I-If I explain to the others that you defected, I’m sure they’ll take you aboard as part of the Resistance, Serena. So, for now, all we need to do is smile. A smiling face is all we need to get through the hardship so, smile for me Serena.” Ruri told her in a soothing coo of a voice.

   Serena hiccupped. She embraced Ruri tighter still. “If that’s what you think, Ruri. I’ll do it. I’ll smile for you a-and I’ll duel for you – for all of the XYZ remants – too.”

   “Thank you, Serena.” murmured Ruri, not letting go.


	12. Rest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki encounters a flirtatious waitress on one of her rare days off from interning with Dr Kogami.

   Taki blinked. She was surprised to hear that, but she was thrilled, nonetheless. Well, as thrilled as one could be in her rather precarious position, but she would take what she could in gratefulness. So, she thanked Dr Kogami – who praised her, briefly, for her displacing in work – and then took off.

   Having expected to have been working the whole day, when Taki exited the building, she felt vaguely empty. After all, her mind had been racing all morning with notes regarding what she had wanted to do today. She wanted to check on the Ignis containment units and she wanted to re-examine some observations on one of the children – 004 – as he had been displaying some unusual behaviours and she wanted to cross-examine them with her child psychology textbook that she had finally been able to pick up from the book shop having ordered it a couple weeks ago. But now. She didn’t have to do any of that so the sudden lack of things to do had hollowed her out.

   But all those things could be sticky-taped to her brain and left for tomorrow. For now, for today at least, Taki was going to enjoy herself. After all, the opportunity had presented itself. The only problem was, Taki had no idea how she wanted to spend this rare rest day that she had been given.

   However, as she wandered back with the intention of returning to her apartment to re-plan her day, she passed a café. It was an ordinary-looking café with a forest green façade and Taki realised that, she had never visited this café before, even though it was so close between her place of work and her apartment. She had always wanted to, but it was so hard to schedule such things into her day that she had always passed up on it.

   And with bright eyes, Taki realised that today may as well be that day. Though her stomach did not growl, and her mouth did not water, she still made the choice of entering the establishment. When she pushed on the door, it tinkled with the sound of a bell and she was greeted with the warm, delectable smell of cakes and coffees. Taki smiled.

  With the bell having rung, Taki garnered the attention of one of the workers in the café. She popped out of seeming nowhere, from behind the counter, and she quickly finished tying up her hair. Taki didn’t know why but watching the waitress’ deft fingers manipulate her hair tie and then irritably huffing when her hair flopped back out of place in rebellion made her heart flutter.

   It was a tiny moment of a thing Taki would probably call sonder. After all, she had just inadvertently witnessed a small sliver of the waitress’ inner life, so rich and complex and completely and utterly unknown to Taki, a fellow stranger. But also, because her cherry red lips and long eyelashes were rather appealing too, not just her fluffy, magenta-and-grey dual tone hair. She smiled impishly as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear which came to a peculiar point, Taki noticed.

   “Sorry, I’m having a bad hair day.” she huffed with pouty cheeks.

   “I think you look fine.” Taki replied without thinking.

   The waitress laughed flirtatiously. “You’re sweet. But, enough of that, sit where you want. Or are you expecting company?” she asked.

   “No, just me this morning.” Taki replied as she drew in closer, clutching her handbag.

   “Then, may I recommend the window seat? Good for people watching.” She said.

   “My favourite hobby.” Taki snickered.

   “Perfect. Now, can I get you anything to start? We’ve got blackboard specials.” The waitress said as she chucked her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the menu.

   Taki hummed as she looked up. Honestly, the most appealing thing in this café at the moment was the waitress, but she couldn’t say such a bold thing.

   “I might sit down first, read the menu…” she murmured.

   “Sounds good. Well, just give a shout.” the waitress said.

   “Easy.” Taki said.

   Taki excused herself from the front counter, and all the delicious treats that it had embedded in it and sat herself where she pleased. She took the waitress’ advice and sat in the middle of the window. She propped her chin up and her gaze drifted past to the people on their way to work. She sighed. As fun as the opportunity of having a day off was, she would have preferred to have been at work even if… even if work was how it was.

   It wasn’t a fun internship. Not by a long shot. The details of it sickened Taki to her stomach but the goal outweighed the necessary evils and so, she had committed. And maybe that was part of why she couldn’t enjoy herself here. Even though the waitress and the décor were both pretty and the food seemed utterly aromatic. It’s because she knew, not too far away, six children were going through hell on earth.

   Taki sighed again and her eyes drifted to the menu in front of her, wedged between bottles of salt and pepper. She picked it up and picked through it. She thought about what she had eaten for breakfast and it had been pretty plain as well as savoury, so she found herself drawing closer to the sweets on offer. The hedgehog slice sounded nice but the orange and poppy seed cake could be good too.

   “Excuse me, waitress?” Taki piped up.

   The waitress set aside the broom that she was pretending to use to sweep. She smiled as she joined Taki at the table.

   “Yes, darling?” she said.

   “What would you recommend? The hedgehog slice or the orange and poppy seed cake?” Taki asked.

   “Honestly, I would recommend you neither of those things.” the waitress said with a quirk of her brows.

   “Oh, what would you recommend?” Taki asked, curious.

   “I’d recommend you my name and number.” She said.

   Taki’s mouth dried. “A bold little minx, aren’t you? I mean, you look barely out of high school.”

   “Graduated last year, actually.” the waitress said. “What about you, hon?”

   “I’m in my third year of university, actually.” Taki replied.

   “Oh fun.” The waitress smiled.

   “Do you do this with all your customers?” asked Taki.

   “No, only the ones with pretty red hair.” the waitress said with a wink. “Well?”

   “Alright, if that’s what the waitress recommends, I’m Kyoko Taki, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Taki said.

   “Wonderful.” The waitress said as she scribbled out her digits on her little notepad which she was probably supposed to take orders with; not give them out. “I’m Ema.”

   “It’s good to meet you, Ema.” Taki said, with a demure smile, as she accepted the little note.

   “But, on a serious note, get the orange and poppy seed cake. It is so much friendlier on the hips and pairs better with all sorts of coffees.” Ema said.

   “I’ll take your word for it. I’ll get a latte thank you, with a slice of your orange and poppy seed cake.” Taki said.

   “I’ll be two shakes of a lamb’s tail then, Kyoko.” Ema said.

   “A very bold little minx.” Taki teased.

   Ema laughed and excused herself. It was bittersweet. This felt like a fated encounter. Taki could feel some sort of importance to this meeting – and consequent flirtation – but she had orchestrated fated encounters before and not all of them were good. Just look at her. A right mad scientist who was enjoying a perfectly wonderful day off on the backs of the suffering of children.


	13. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi wants to know more about the Ignis.

   Aoi curled up on her bed, hugging her knees beneath her chin as she stared curiously at her Duel Disc. It was possessed – or maybe more accurately, being inhabited by – an Ignis and an Ignis was alive. She thinks. They possessed unique memories and personalities; had goals and ambitions. They felt pain and they could cry out for their loved ones when they were in pain. But she still don’t know if they were alive like humans or if they were alive like animals or if there was a difference at all. Aoi wasn’t very philosophical so now might be a good time to learn.

   “Aqua,” she said, “can we talk?”

   Aqua rose out of the Duel Disc. “What do you want to know?” she asked.

   “Are you alive? Was that brown Ignis alive too?” she asked.

   “Yes. We’re alive. But Earth… I don’t believe he is alive. Not anymore.” Aqua replied.

   “I’m sorry.” Aoi murmured, she glanced away. “Were you two close?”

   “Very.” Aqua replied.

   “I’m sorry.” Aoi murmured again.

   “Is this all? I sense that you have more questions.” Aqua said.

   Aoi nodded. “I have a lot of questions.”

   “We have time.” Aqua replied; all but smiling but there was a damply cheerful look in her eyes.

   “I want to know more about what it means to be an Ignis. You were born…” Aoi’s imagination flashed to what she knew of Playmaker’s background and then again to what she had been shown of Miyu’s time in the Incident and her mind even concocted events for Soulburner, too. “You were born of suffering, do you like have memories of that? What do you recall of the Incident?”

   “I recall a boy.” Aqua confessed. “He would visit us once in a while. Dr Kogami’s son. But mostly, it was him and his assistants. And I remember Miyu, of course. But if you are asking if I felt what she felt during the Incident, no, I’m afraid not.” Aqua shook her head.

   “What about, like, what do you feel? What can you feel? Taste? Smell? Hear? That sort of thing.” Aoi asked.

   Aqua tapped her cheek, she blinked slowly. “I would imagine my sensory inputs are no different to yours, Aoi.”

   “May I touch you?” Aoi asked.

   “You may.” Aqua replied.

   Aoi dropped her guard and she came closer to Aqua. Aqua obediently waited to be petted and Aoi touched her forehead. She was soft, filmy, and sort of like silicon. Vaguely moist, too. Aoi stroked her and was pleasantly surprised to learn that Aqua was rather pleasant to interact with.

   “You’re very warm, Aoi. It feels different to when Earth would touch me.” Aqua replied and there was a mournful wobble in her voice.

   “I’m so sorry.” Aoi said, again, for the third time.

   “We’ll get him back, that’s what Ai and Flame want to believe.” Aqua said.

   “And speaking of those two…” Aoi piped up as she ceased petting Aqua. “When Spectre infected me with that computer virus, I remember Ai biting me, but he didn’t do it like he normally appears. It was like… he became a monster, if that makes any sense.”

   Aqua nodded. “It does. We Ignis have three forms: pure prismatic data, this form, and our abomination form.”

   “Abomination form?” exclaimed Aoi, her pale brown eyes widening.

   “I swear it isn’t as alarming as it sounds.” Aqua said. Then, shyly, she added: “Would you like me to show you?”

   Aoi swallowed. “Yes, please.”

   Aqua’s shoulders raised and then drooped. It was like she had taken a breath and in it, her body ballooned. She gained mass and grew and grew before not quite popping. It was more like her body had loosened, for lack of a better word. It thinned out, exhausting the prior income of breath and energy, and became stringy and she transformed; the data compiling her was completely reconfigured and became entirely different. Before, she was person-like and now, she was like some sort of cell structure, like grey matter. Her body remained the same colours; the same sky blue, almost cyan, and the same navy pattern but her features had shifted incredibly.

   Her facial pattern had shifted to her belly, becoming something of a mimic face which would scare of predators should it be worn by butterflies or similar. And her new head remained spiked like a plump raindrop and decorated still with her hovering pigtails. However, her two eyes had morphed and become one. The pink glow she possessed had weakened and become a more traditional sclera. And beneath her sole eye, she now had a mouth which was wide and starving-looking, deep and hungry.

   Then there were her arms which unfurled almost like sails on a ship. She had lost her legs and they had become a trailing tail, anchoring her to Aoi’s Duel Disc but almost in fair trade, she had gained new arms. Though, more aptly, they were broadly paddled tentacles which she raised as she came to her new form, solidifying it.

   Aoi looked up at her. She was huge. She had been so sweetly tiny before and now, she truly was a monster before Aoi. An abomination despite those dulcet eyes promising kindness and gentleness. Aoi licked her lips and she felt her hands shake. Her heart thumped in her chest and she shifted as she sat. A weird, jolting wetness between her legs.

   “Do I scare you, Aoi?” Aqua asked; worry saturated her voice.

   Aoi sat up and she reached out to Aqua. Aqua’s head nuzzled against Aoi’s hands. Aoi traced the rim of her mouth.

   “No, not at all.” Aoi replied.

   Then, boldly, she kissed Aqua’s mouth. Aqua did not kiss back but she did permit despite stiffening at Aoi’s soft touches. Aoi closed her eyes and she tried to work out what Aqua felt like; what she tasted like; what she smelt like. And all those things she tried to understand seemed to escape her further.

   However, once satisfied with what she could grapple with, Aoi retreated. She felt a faint, wet tingle on her lips as she wiped her mouth. Aqua was soft. Inordinately soft and rubbery and yet, there was a tainted sweetness to her, wet and slippery but Aoi didn’t mind. She had liked it.

   Aqua reverted to her smaller form. “I don’t know if this indicative of other feelings you may have, Aoi, but my heart is still recovering from Earth’s loss, please respect that.” she mumbled.

   “I’m sorry.” Aoi said for the fourth, and hopefully final, time. “It was stupid. I was curious.”


	14. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieru checks up on Yuzu in the aftermath of everything that had happened.

   “Are… Are you alright?” Mieru asked as she stumbled through the crowd where the darling rose was, for once, being more akin to a wallflower than the stunning garden centrepiece.

   Mieru felt awkward in approaching. Her hands clutching onto her crystal Apple awkwardly; aware of how small her hands were. Even her feet dragged, feeling leaden and strange inside her Mary Janes.

   Yuzu flashed her an assuring smile. “Of course I’m fine. Just a little… exhausted. So much happened in so little time. I’m just tired. Tired, but fine.”

   “Yuzu.” Mieru murmured but not necessarily scolding.

   “I’m fine.” Yuzu insisted with a breathy voice.

   “Mieru can sense it.”

   “Sense what?”

   The exchange was as grim as the grave as Mieru’s green eyes turned glassy. She swallowed and her little digits, a little bit stubby with puppy fat, gripped tighter onto the smooth, cool surface of her Crystal Ball.

   “I can sense it.” Mieru reiterated herself with little difference. “Just like there was a grand darkness in Yuya’s soul, there is a blinding light inside of yours. D-Does it hurt?”

   Yuzu licked her lips. “Thank you for your concern, Mieru. You know, you’re surprisingly sweet even though you come across as bratty.”

   “You can’t deflect this… I know what it is… those cards… those girls. They’re inside of you, aren’t they? The power of flowers, the moon, the wind, and the birds… All of it is simpering inside of you and a goddess as well. A goddess of light so strong and powerful she is capable of purging the powers of evil, the powers of Zarc…”

   “It’s a little… noisy, I guess, you’d say. We’re all tired. We’re all trying to work out what’s going on but I’m Yuzu. Always will, always have been.” Yuzu replied and there was a glimmer in her eyes.

   Her head tilted to the left and she wearily smiled. Her eyes flashed between different colours before returning to the kind of snow-slurry blue that they had always been and always will be – though, Mieru doubted both sentiments but accepted them regardless. She forced a feeble smile.

   “I’m glad you are okay then.” Mieru said and she felt things crumble inside of her.

   It had been presumptuous as an oracle to assert such a place in grand schizms of fate, darkness, and light, she realised. She had realised for some time now. Perhaps, Yuya was not her fated one. Perhaps Yuzu was his fated one but what fate was that? That of destruction and reconstruction, of pain and loss and change?

   Yuzu flashed Mieru another bright smile and then offered her hand. Her bracelet banging around her wrist, the jewel catching in the light. It didn’t seem right but Yuzu made it seem okay. Seem good.

   “C’mon, let’s go join the rest of the party again, yeah?” she suggested with all the brightness of a fluorescent light. Fake.

   “Alright…” Mieru replied and she took this strange girl’s hand.

   Their palms slid against one another and Yuzu felt petal soft. The way her hand squeezed tightly over Mieru’s upon acceptance was comforting; securing. Mieru smiled weakly. It seemed horrible and yet, Yuzu seemed like the Sun from her deck of fortune-telling cards. Optimistic when upright, yet so unfortunate in reverse and right now, Yuzu felt like both as she got to her feet.


	15. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio wants to ask Aika a favour but Aika talks her out of it.

   Aika did not look up from the clippings she was arranging, even as the door slid open and Rio skulked inside with a sullen expression. She knelt down on the tatami mat with her and Aika still did not greet; did not so much as glance towards her to acknowledge that she had company. Instead, she continued to focus on her delicate task at hand, basking in the burning golds and reds of the sunset as it streamed inside the classroom.

   “I want to ask a favour, Hanazoe.” Rio said.

   Aika hummed. For the first time, she expressed some awareness that she had a visitor.

   “I want you to hypnotise me.” Rio continued.

   A sly expression crossed Aika’s face. She was listening. Intrigued.

   “I keep having these awful nightmares about when Vector absorbed me. And it just becomes worse from there.” Rio confessed. “I dream about my past life as Merag, too, and my connection to that girl, Iris, I keep having nightmares about her too… I don’t know if she was me or if I was her but… but for whatever reason, I viscerally relive her life and all its cruelties when I try to sleep. I – I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to burden my brother or our friends with this. I want to keep being strong but…”

   “But its impossible to be strong forever. We’re all like flowers, that way. We all wilt and wither and-”

   “Die.” Rio said, finishing Aika’s sentence for her.

   She was unamused by the action, but the sentiment continued to intrigue her. She sighed as she put her gardening clippers down. She patted her lap and Rio came closer.

   “Please, make yourself comfortable.” Aika said. “I’m surprised though, you come and seek my counsel despite how I treated you.”

     Rio laughed uncomfortably. She laid down on the mat, legs stretching out as she held her hands close to her. She rested her head on Aika’s lap. Rio noted idly that the fabric of the kimono that Aika wore to school was gorgeously soft.  It was strange, but perhaps she could sleep here. Sleep here for all eternity, should it please Aika.

   “I want you to use your powers on me. It’s as simple as that.” Rio murmured. “I don’t want to remember these awful, awful things about the people I used to be. My life is sad enough without having to recount falling to my death over and over.”

   “You poor, darling.”  Aika murmured. “You remind me of a lily.”

   “A lily?” Rio mused.

   Aika began to play with her hair. Her fingers curling through the indigo strands, tugging and toying girlishly, gently. Rio smiled. It was nice, it had the rhythm of a lullaby, but it was unsung.

   “You may have been called Iris in the past, or not at all, but you are a lily nowadays, my dear, I think.” Aika mused. “And for that reason, I see no value or benefit in hypnotising you into forgetting your pasts.”

   “You are callous, Aika…” Rio murmured.

   “To be human is to suffer.  If you remember that, it doesn’t matter what species you were in previous. You are Kamishiro Rio now and you are a lily. Not a lapis lazuli nor an iris. But a human girl, a lily.” Aika mused.

   “The way you talk is so grown up, Aika. You would think you are the one who is centuries old in soul.” Rio complained.

   Aika smiled. “I guess I have an old soul. Aren’t we all stardust, anyway?”

   “Perhaps.” Rio replied with half a laugh on her lips. “So, are you going to tell me why I’m a lily or is that something I have to work out for myself?”

   “You are a lily because you are a flower associated with death. Not just your own, but others as well. And yet, so stunning like the snowdrift on a wintery breeze. Snow-white petals, if you will.” Aika explained.

   That half-laugh on Rio’s lips twisted into a smile, into a fuller sounding laugh. “Thank you, Aika. I feel better already.  I was being hasty with the hypnosis thing.”

   “That’s alright my dear, quite alright.” Aika murmured as she continued to calm her companion down with a soothing voice and traced circles on her skin and hair entwined on her bony fingers.


	16. Umbrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy is afraid of water but luckily, Kotori is there for her.

   Cathy stared up at the grey sky and her stomach wrenched. She was a touch stricken by… aquaphobia, if that was the right word for her feelings. Even when it was raining, it was enough to unsettle her and make her skin crawl. It’s a strange mix of hate and fear. Though, right now it was tinged with her mind berating herself. After all, if she was a girl so apprehensive of water, how was it possible for her to have neglected to bring an umbrella along to school today?

   She sighed.

   Her eyes lifted to the skies and she watched droplet after droplet rapidly descend upon the world. Cathy hated it. She glanced around. The school suddenly seemed to empty and dreary in this sort of weather. It seemed like a long and boring wait was ahead of her if she wanted to wait out the rain.

   She sighed again, but this time her melancholy was interrupted by someone. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump and meow in surprise. Startled, the question was asked regardless but in a very soft and very gentle voice.

   “What’s the matter, Cathy?”

   Cathy turned around. “Oh. It’s only you. Thank goodness.”

   Kotori blinked. Normally she would have been offended by that, but for now, she seemed willing to take it upon in good nature. She smiled awkwardly and rolled the umbrella she was holding around.

   “I’m serious, Cathy, is everything alright? You seem… glum.” Kotori said.

   “I just… Don’t like rain.” confessed Cathy.

   “Ah. I see. Where’s your umbrella then?” Kotor asked.

   Cathy huffed. “Where do you think it is, genius? I left it at home.”

   “No need to be so rude, Cathy…” Kotori mumbled.

   Cathy grimaced. “Sorry.”

   “It’s alright. Here. Let’s share mine then.” Kotori offered.

   Kotori allowed the umbrella to stray from its perch against her shoulder. It dipped over Cathy and Kotori stepped closer. It was a snug fit, but it seemed fine. Especially if Kotori held onto Cathy as well, like she did. Her arm gently hooking around Cathy and intertwining them both. Cathy blushed.

   “Are you sure its alright? I live quite far away from your place…” Cathy said.

   “New plan. I take you down the street and we can buy you a new umbrella. That way we don’t have to worry about it. In fact, who knows? We might have some luck on our side, and it might let up before we even have to think about that.” Kotori asked.

   “You’re ever the optimise. Ny’alright, I agree.” Cathy said, a touch snooty.

   Together, both girls set off into the grey. They stepped carefully through the puddles and listened to the pound of rain against the umbrella. It was nice though, if a little awkward. After all, they weren’t overly used to being such close proximity, especially without bickering. Instead, there was only the hum of Kotori’s little tune that she was mumbling to occupy what otherwise would have been silence. And it was beginning to irk Cathy, not because Kotori wasn’t musically inclined. No, Kotori was strangely good at keeping her little tune to pace and making it sound nice. It was just because Cathy wasn’t used to it just being them. Normally they had the boys around and normally, when they were alone, they fought like, well, cats and birds.

   She glanced at Kotori. She smiled sweetly at her before her gaze drifted elsewhere. It was bizarre. Kotori was ever the optimist though.

   “Ne, Kotori…” mumbled Cathy. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

   “Wha? Huh? Why would you ever think such a thing, Cathy?” Kotori stammered.

   “I don’t know. We always pick on each other and, well… we both liked Yuma…” Cathy mumbled.

   “I’m over my crush on him and I think its important for girls to be good friends with each other. I might have been a little jealous of you though, Cathy. I mean, you’re an amazing duellist. And so stylish, too. I was… immature.” Kotori admitted.

   Cathy’s heart pounded and she felt Kotori’s grip on her tighten. “That’s very… sweet of you, Kotori. Nice…” Cathy murmured.

   “I’m glad we’ve got that sorted though, I’ve always been worried you didn’t like me.” Kotori said.

   “No. I like you a lot, in fact. A whole lot, actually.” Cathy said.

   Kotori blinked. “You do?”

   “Yes. A whole lot.” Cathy confessed and she leaned in. She pecked Kotori’s cheek. “I like-like you, Kotori.”

   “O-Oh.” Kotori mumbled.

   She was stunned. The brush of Cathy’s lips against her cheek had been so soft, like she hadn’t been kissed at all. Her heart hammered but a beautiful, wide smile began to grace her face.

   “I like-like you too, Cathy.” Kotori said.

   Now it was Cathy’s turn to be far too astounded to reply. Kotori didn’t mind though. Instead, she continued to walk Cathy under the umbrella, arm in arm, and beneath the music of the rain hitting the umbrella. Again, and again, over and over, and somehow all the perfect percussion to Kotori’s musical humming. Cathy smiled though. She like-liked this a lot, as well.


	17. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyu contemplates her love of the colour blue and those who represent that colour in her heart.

   Miyu’s lovers were blue and she couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

   Some people might call blue a dreary colour. The colour of sadness and depression. Miyu would very much enjoy contesting that definition because blue incited such a deep and visceral joy inside of her that it all bottled up inside of her and was fit to burst because she was an exuberant person. Someone who was definitively not blue; Miyu would be the first to admit that. She found jewel tones to compliment her skin tone better and her eyes were more grey than anything else, as well. Hence, why she was so utterly delighted that her dear Aoi and her dear Aqua were both blue. Heavenly, joyous blue like water and like the sky.

   Blue had always been Miyu’s favourite colour. Even from before she had met Aoi but especially afterwards. After all, blue was the colour of all the most comforting things in the world. Her lovers, the sky, water, her school uniform, and so much. Miyu could honestly surround herself in the colour blue and she would not once ever grow tired of it.

   She was extremely ecstatic about this little thing. Blue was her colour of survival. It had been the colour – the person – who had helped ignite her resilience during the Lost Incident and it had been the colour – the person – who had resulted from the Lost Incident. It was strange, just how things tied to each other. Like a ribbon, a satiny, blue ribbon of fate.

   Aoi and Miyu who’s pinkie fingers had linked together time and time again. Feeling the blood beneath their skin as they sang to one another a promise to reunite. A moment, as both girls as children, looking into one another’s eyes with a smile and feeling the draw of destiny. Feeling their strings, their ribbons, of fate link together with their little, chubby fingers.

   And Aqua, who’s existence was a miracle born of suffering. She too was proof of the blue ribbon of fate which entailed between them as a trio. Though, rather than being of veins and blood, Aqua’s blue ribbon of fate, proof of Aoi and Miyu’s bond, was decorated on her synthetic skin. The navy patterns threading around her.

   It was strange how life had provided for them. It was kind of like a river. Their lives had taken them so far apart, it felt but somehow, all the bends and curves had brought them back together. Like how a river returns to the ocean and all the deltas and brooks and streams in between.

   Aoi had met Miyu and Aoi gave Miyu strength. That strength became Aqua and Aqua met Aoi. And because they met, the way their lives intertwined like rivers and ribbons, all in blue, they were able to return to Miyu again and awaken her from her coma. Her deep, dark coma which had been so scary and lonely save for that one, quiet moment in between when Aqua had met Miyu. When she had tried to awaken her but had failed; giving way, like a dam, to Miyu’s memories of Aoi and inspiring Aqua to take up a partnership with Aoi.

   But partnerships and friendships ebbed and flowed. Their relationship might seem complicated. Two humans and an Ignis. But it wasn’t really. They had each other and they loved one another very much.

   And now, not only was blue the colour of her comfort and survival, it was the colour of her lovers. Thus, Miyu could not be more thrilled as she was embraced by all this blue. Kissed and embraced by Aoi and Aqua, held onto so deeply with this compelling love which had intertwined them all and seemed so utterly fated. It was wonderful and it was so very blue.


	18. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty believes Carly is beautiful.

   Misty looked over Carly’s face. For her, Carly stood as still as stone whilst Misty not only caressed her with her eyes, but her soft hands too. Carly looked into Misty’s eyes; they were dewy, just about to glaze over.

   “Oh, you, poor unfortunate soul…” she murmured. “I had been right. There truly was death in your near future.”

   “But also, life.” Carly replied.

   “That you have, my dear, that you have…” Misty murmured.

   Carly was beautiful. Even with her eyes blotted out by trifocal glases, even with her eyes made black by the supernatural forces they were but puppets before. Regardless of how she appeared, either in benevolence or malevolence, Carly was beautiful. Misty would know. She was a consesieur of beauty thanks to her history. But still, it saddened her to think that such lovely cheek bones and such wondrous brows were all doomed to the fate which had brought them here.

   “You, poor darling…” Misty murmured. “We’re both damned, are we not?”

    Carly seethed. “Yes, that we are.”

   “But at least we have each other. We have our powers. We have our bonds, yes? We found each other even in our most blighted days.” Misty continued.

   “No. We our Earthbound Gods.” Carly argued. Her reply was a spitfire.

   Misty found her protest adorable. She had this brimstone-like passion. It was an inspiration. Carly was an inspiration, in her own way, cleared of her clumsiness and earnestness. The hatred instilled in her thanks to these Gods was admirable. It honestly warmed Misty’s cold-blooded body.

   “I’ve been given a second chance. Nay, we’ve been given a second chance. We must not squander them. I’m sick of seeing others achieve success, I want to be the one to know such hellfire.” Carly continued.

   “And you shall.” Misty replied.

   Her fingers continued to trail over Carly’s face. Death, death, death; that is what she read from the lines upon her face which had been scrubbed of decay and scrubbed of what had made it lively. Her pimples, her dimples, the little imperfections garnered from how she had lived her life. The things that Misty had found endearing when she had met Carly in life.

   She tilted Carly’s face up slightly. Carly hesitated. A steely look in her steely eyes. Misty smiled placidly.

   “Relax, my dear,” she cooed soothingly, “we are damned and we are hungering for victory, but we have each other, we have right now in the face of eternity, quell yourself, darling, save yourself for when the fight against our enemies begins.”

   Carly was made awkward by the reply. She huffed. Her eyes slid away from Misty’s curtly.

   “Your right.” she conceded. Her voice was soft but, it appealed to Misty no differently to her passions, both lively and deathly.

   Misty pressed a kiss onto Carly’s lips. They were searing in how hot they were. Misty could get addicted to that kind of sensation. She enjoyed it. The sensation of being alive, of being human. It was wonderful. She craved it like a reptile craves the sun. However, Carly did not kiss back despite Misty’s sweet nothings murmured from her icy lips. They both knew that Misty may have held her face, may have held her fate even, but did not necessarily hold her heart which did not beat in her chest. Only in the orange-and-black coloured destiny that she felt.

   But it was a pleasant kiss regardless, Misty and Carly both found in a peculiar reluctance.


	19. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri yearns for the girl in the other tower.

   Ruri gazed out of the window. Her wrists hurt and her throat was roar. Her cheeks were slick with tears. She had run out of emotions of her own and was now just staring out into the wide world. She saw the ocean and she could see buildings beneath her, but she didn’t know where she was.

   She remembered a bright light. It had been so sharp on her eyes that it had knocked her out and after that, that boy with Yuto’s face but used Fusion Monsters had been able to steal her away from all that she knew and all that she had ever known. As ruined as it was now thanks to the Invasion. She couldn’t believe it. Nothing she knew she was safe but as she stared out, she realised that she wasn’t the only one resigned to this fate.

   Ruri swallowed. She wondered if the other girl could see her. She wondered who had been brought here first between them. And for how long their captivity would be, as homely as such a captivity was supposed to be.

   The room that Ruri was in – and the room she was presuming the other girl was confined to – was so lavish. It felt like a bedroom. A bedroom belonging to a girl who may have outgrown it as it still had hints of being childish. There were plush toys and hair care products and more treats than Ruri knew what to do with. But a gilded cage was still a cage.

   Ruri placed her hand on the glass. It was reinforced and it was a long way down. And a long way across. She hoped and prayed that other girl was safe. She longed to be able to comfort her. Ruri could barely make out her features – green hair, perhaps? White clothes? – but Ruri knew her to be about her own age. That much was instinct. Still, she yearned for that girl so far away and yet so close.

   Someone of her own situation. Ruri wished dearly to be able to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay somehow. Yet, Ruri had so many questions. For every word of comfort that she wanted to apply unto that girl, Ruri had her own.

   Who was she? Where did she come from? And was it possible… was it possible she knew a boy who looked like Yuto? Who looked like the one who had stolen her away from the XYZ Dimension?

   Ruri’s head was in the clouds. Always had been and she suspects that it always will be but she had this strange theory. There was a boy who looks like Yuto and then there was yuto. There was her and there was the other girl in the twin tower. She was so far away but was it possible…?

   No, of course not, that would be silly Ruri chides herself as she gazes longingly at the face that she could not perceive. Only with her wistful heart; putting aside her own fears and latching so tightly onto that girl and desiring her and using her to protect her own heart. Regardless, wishing so dearly that the girl before her was safe. Ruri just wanted that nameless, faceless girl to be safe because that was what was most important to ruri's heart, sent afluttering as she tried to adjust to all which had happened to her since the fateful day. That girl and her safety somehow mattered more to Ruri than knowing that she was safe. Even if she was kidnapped and in such a strange place rife with enemies.


	20. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen has a few personal jobs that she would like to ask of Hayami in her office.

   Hayami’s hands shook as she approached the office. This was not good for multiple reasons. The first of which was because she was clutching rather tightly not a vanilla frappe coffee which may have had her name on it, but only because she had ordered it from the nearest chain coffee shop for someone else. The other reason was because she wanted to seem professional and to seem as such, she had to keep her more socially awkward traits under wraps and keep her composure nice and tight.

   So far, that wasn’t working. After all, this vanilla frappe coffee was for Queen and Hayami did not have the best relationship with Queen, so she wanted to use this coffee as an opportunity to make amends on that little factoid.

   Ever since Hayami had been promoted – and Zaizen too, well he wasn’t so much promoted as reinstated into his previous position – she had become closer to Queen’s radar. For her pay day, that was fantastic news. She could now splurge on her favourite Udon place once a week instead of once a month. However, for her nerves, it was a terrible thing because Queen was so pretty, and she was so powerful.

   And, for personal reasons, Hayami could not cope with women who were beautiful and powerful. Curse her little bisexual and socially awkward heart on that one. So, she had been messing up more than usual because things were beginning to come under pressure because Hayami had been given the privilege of ascending a bit further up the social hierarchy inside the main office and building of SOL Tech.

   But today, Queen had seen her and in her infinite and enigmatic wisdom, she had decided that Hayami would be the perfect candidate to play gopher for her. Something that Hayami couldn’t reject if she wanted to and despite having a rather lovely, if idle, conversation with her boss about getting her coffee, Hayami still had visceral flash backs to high school and being made the gopher to the mean girls who were more or less bullying her.

   So, now, with that amazing-smelling vanilla coffee frappe in her hand, Hayami was determined to make amends for all her previous social faux pas involving Queen. Faux pas including but not limited to, accidentally spilling warmed-up leftovers on herself in the cafeteria, accidentally treading on Queen’s toes, and accidentally sending her e-mails which were supposed to go to her parents. That last one had been particularly nasty because now Queen knew all about her Mother and Father’s embarrassing pet names for their little Hayami.

   However, as Hayami stared down the door to Queen’s office and she clunkily knocked on the door. Queen’s voice sang out, “Yes, dear?”

   “It’s me, Hayami, ma’am, I have your coffee.” Hayami replied.

   “Wonderful, bring it.” Queen said.

   Hayami opened the door and Queen was working at her computer. Hayami cautiously approached her at the desk, not all that dissimilar to how a professional snake catcher might approach a snake. Hayami swallowed and then offered her the coffee. Queen graciously unlatched Hayami’s fingers, caressing them in subtle and possibly unconscious waves, and took the coffee.

   “Ooh, nice and warm still, thank you, darling.” Queen said and she took a demure sip. Hayami hovered. “And so flavoursome, still. Thank you, dear.”

   “N-No problem.” Hayami said.

   Queen set down her coffee. “Please, stay a moment, I think I have some more jobs for you, quite possibly. No more coffee runs, I swear.”

   “Oh, it’s my pleasure. Anything to get a little bit more exercise, you know?” Hayami replied.

   “Are you conscious of your physical appearance, sweetheart?” Queen asked.

   “Not particularly. Well, I’m a bit short but I think most short people have complexes about their height.” Hayami said, a touch rambling.

   Queen laughed. She beckoned Hayami closer and Hayami awkwardly obliged. Before she knew it, Queen had delicately intertwined her fingers in Hayami’s long, brunette hair. She lifted the stands to her mouth, kissing them and her fingertips. Hayami blushed.

   “That’s good. I like to hear that.” she replied. “You know, I love this shade of brown, it reminds me of my coffee. Sweet, just like you.”

   Hayami swallowed, stiffened as her heart fluttered from being complimented in such a sultry tone of voice. Her cheeks burdened and reddened.

   “Y-You flatter me, ma’am… So, so, um, those jobs, ma’am.” Hayami said and she glanced upwards.

   Briefly, she realised that Queen had a mirror installed to her ceiling. Hayami didn’t particularly want to ponder why such a thing would be installed there. Especially since in her curt realisation, it got her hot under the collar.

   “Would you be a dear and let me… relieve some excess stress I have? You look tired, you could probably use the endorphins.” Queen continued, flirting if Hayami wasn’t mistaken.

   “That – That would be fine, ma’am.” Hayami said, blushing.

   Queen chuckled. “No need to be so formal, sweet-pea… now, what was it again, that your parents nicknamed you? It was so cute and its on the tip of my tongue… it’s bothering me that I can’t remember such an adorable thing.”

   “They would call me… they would call me their little “Daisy-doo”…” Hayami confessed.

   “That’s so sweet, I love that, now, would you like to unwind with me, my little Daisy-doo?” Queen asked, teasing and potentially malicious but just like how she had Hayami’s hair wrapped around her fingers, she had the rest of Hayami as well.

   “Of course, ma’am, anything you say.” Hayami all but stammered as excitement bubbled inside of her.

   “Wonderful, I have plenty of ideas, as you may have noticed. I saw you glance upwards, towards the mirror… I personally find it highly invigorating to see myself in those sorts of high-adrenaline situations. I hope you can as well.” Queen continued, sultry and seductive.


	21. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something off about the way Yuzu uses Fusion, even now.

   Serena plopped herself down after the duel, in the dust and against the wall. Yuzu, having won, joined her. Their knees bumped against one another and Serena, instinctively, leaned into Yuzu’s presence. She was soft and warm, wafting with a vaguely sweet and citric scent; something which Serena was usually reviled by but not when it was Yuzu.

   Yuzu laced her arm along Serena’s back, bringing into an awkward, one-armed embrace. She offered Serena a sorry smile.

   “What’s wrong?” she asked. “It’s not like you to be a sore loser.”

   “It’s not right. I hate it.” Serena mumbled but her words came without context, but Yuzu wasn’t offended.

   “What do you hate?” she inquired as peacefully as she could, but she knew that she was stoking a fire.

   “Fusion.” Serena replied.

   Yuzu nodded. She was almost in disbelief. After all, Serena was a proud warrior of Fusion who gladly threw away the mantle of Academia so she could fight for what was good and right. It was uncharacteristically defeatist of her to say things like this.

   “Are you sure its Fusion you hate, or something else?” Yuzu asked, her brows twinging because she really didn’t want to hear things from Serena.

   “No, it’s definitely Fusion that I hate.” Serena replied; all but barking at Yuzu.

   Yuzu blinked. She flinched and Serena balled up. Her hands clutching onto her knees which she brought to beneath her chin. She looked foetal now with her face between the peaks of her knees. She pouted.

   “It’s your Fusion that I hate…” Serena mumbled. “I like my Fusion. I like my cats and my moons. Its all so right. It’s who I am. It’s in my DNA. It just feels and looks right but when I see your Fusion, I see the Fusion that was taught to my peers. To Yuri, Dennis, Sora… To me. The Fusion that’s cruel and unforgiving; the Fusion I wanted to rebel from and even now, so long after the war and reformation, am still trying to rebel against.”

   “Serena…” Yuzu mumbled.

   “It’s not right!” Serena spat, tears in her eyes. “It’s not right…”

   “Shh, shh… I didn’t know. You didn’t know. It’s okay.” Yuzu comforted her.

   “I hate it. I hate that you know Fusion. It’s not in your DNA.” Serena sobbed.

   A strange emotion, not unlike a smile, plucked at Yuzu’s lips. It was funny, almost, to her. These were the sort of qualms that she thought Ruri would have her. They were certainly qualms that Yuto and Shun had of her, when they had encountered her practising this warlike Fusion in the warehouses, before anything had begun or had barely been set into motion. From Yuzu’s mundane perspective, anyway: one untouched by war and inter-dimensionality. Something that Serena had never lived her life untouched by.

   Serena lifted her head. Her lower lip wobbled yet, she tried to clamp down on it regardless. So, she could seem courageous in this moment of slobbery soul-pouring. Yet, her red-rimmed eyes, so wet and mournful, told a different story of her fearsome and usually vicious soul.

   “You should be using Pendulums or Rituals or something. It’s not right.” Serena mumbled.

   “Oh, Serena…” Yuzu mumbled again, and she cuddled against her. “It’s fine. I think Fusion is just right for me. Yeah, so, it mightn’t be my DNA, where my soul and my bracelet supposed to have been, but its mine anyway. I think its beautiful and courageous, nonetheless. Just like you. There are no bad monsters or summoning methods; just bad people and you’re not – we’re not – bad people, Serena. Ignorance is, well, bliss. But the more energy we expend doing good and using Fusion to do good, the better the worlds become, I feel.”

   “Y-Yeah, I guess.” Serena mumbled.

   “C’mon, let’s call it a day…” Yuzu said, and she got up. She extended her hand to Serena.

   “Yeah, alright.” Serena replied and her hand clasped into Yuzu’s.

   Yuzu may not have been as physical strong as her, but she pulled Serena to her feet regardless. But their hands remain interlocked as they left the rooftop of You Show together. Serena wiped at her eyes, but she felt better now that she had had her cry. Something Yuzu sensed and felt better to know as well.


	22. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She earns her wings protecting a true angel.

   When she first saw her, she was certain that she had glimpsed an angel.

   She was garbed all in white and had hair of gold and eyes of honey brown. She was smooth as the finest silk and cool as a pastel, wintry morning. Though she bore no wings upon her back, yet they would not have been undoubtedly out of place on such a young woman. She was beautiful and she carried herself with an elegance the likes of which had never been witnessed before. At least not by a girl like this; scruffy and awkward, graceless and anxious.

   Her name was Tenjoin Asuka and she was the type of person who seemed to aloof, ethereal, and beautiful to ever stop and get the name of someone as insignificant and weak as her. She, who was at the bottom of the food chain, desperately trying to claw upwards and onwards on this island where nothing was as it seemed and dark storm clouds brewed just beyond a brilliant blue sky which seemed so erroneously carefree, and yet, that was exactly what had happened. She, the girl who was the face in the crowd, trying to stay out of trouble because being invisible was so much easier than being visible, and was drawn forth.

   Asuka asked her for her name and she found it cute upon being uttered with an insecure whimper. And then, Asuka introduced herself: she did not presume that her reputation preceded her – yet it had by far, from the moment she had arrived on the island, but it was so strangely assuring to be human and to be treated as human. Not to be worshipped either. She was just a girl, but it still made her so, so happy.

   It was almost like a fairy tale. Asuka had picked her out and picked her up. They had all but danced with each other as they got to know one another, and another duel fell into place. Her cards scattered in defeat whilst Asuka’s archetype, of machine angels and cyber princesses, reigned tall and victorious. Yet, there was no arrogance in this victory. Instead, from across the field, Asuka strode forth and took her hand. She shook it and praised her for a gallant duel.

   Asuka was the model student of Academia. She claimed victory after victory. She wore the blue and white of her dorm with pride. She was exactly the sort of student who was destined to fall like an angel. She possessed a bleeding heart; hence why she would go out and befriend even the lowest of the low in this place which was churning out soldiers after soldiers; not Duellists after Duellists.

   It was her fault. To Asuka, though she would never stake of verbalise such a cruel and ugly admission, she was no different to a devil. Cowardly and selfish. She had begged for Asuka to fall because she had already fallen. She was the reason Asuka was stripped of all her honours as such a glorious student at this inglorious Academia.

   They had gotten to the water’s edge and it was upon such a beach that they failed. She didn’t want to see her Asuka, beautiful and kind, to become another soldier who trod upon those who were undeserving of such a fate.

   And for her crime of trying to sully this girl, she was punished. She was throttled by the people whom she had come to this island on and she was turned into a card, right before her beloved’s eyes. Sneered at for leaping into action: the one time she had ever felt courage in her veins, and she was punished for it. She was destined to fall low, as a tiny and insignificant card in grander schemes unknown and trampled upon by true fiends…

   But it was worth it.

   It was worth it to protect Asuka and her white wings, her halo, even if it was for just a few seconds longer. With her arms flung out wide and with her teeth bared, she got to forsake that which made her: anxiety, selfishness, cowardice. All those hideous things and more and for a moment, just before that blinding light, she earned her wings. White and pure. Angelic.


	23. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droite enables Akari’s caffeine addiction.

   Droite sighed as she came inside. She took off her shoes and then found her voice, “Akari,” she called out, “I’m home.”

   It felt funny saying that, but she was. She was home. Well, not at her home; rather the home of her girlfriend’s but it was a home, nonetheless. One that she had been openly and warmly accepted into. It was a funny place. Cluttered with knickknacks and forever smelling like food cooking over the stove. It was nice though. It was very different to the residences that Droite had grown up in and had moved out into. She liked being here more than she did her own apartment, but she wasn’t ready to tell Akari that yet lest it seemed like a plea or beg to move in, when it really wasn’t. Droite wanted some privacy after all, especially now that she and Akari had committed quite firmly. Still, those were problems for another day. For now, all Droite wanted to worry about what was whether or not she had brought Akari the right flavour of cold drinks that she wanted.

   Further in the house, Droite heard the roll of wheels on the hardwood: “Ah, fantastic!” Akari’s voice ripped through the silence of the house. “I’m in the living room!”

   “Got it.” Droite replied.

   From the threshold of the house, she moved inward and just like usual, there was the smell of roasting chicken and frying rice. It was nice. Grandmotherly. And in the middle of the house, at her computer, Akari was found by Droite.

   She was hunched over her keyboard, eyes glued to her screen and Droite thought she looked quite cute in her caffeine-filled exhaustion and distraction. Her hair was a mess and her face gaunt from lack of sleep but Akari, found genuine energy regardless. She pulled herself away from her office set up and swung out her legs from underneath it, all whilst rolling on her wheeled office chair.

   “Did you bring the goods?” Akari asked.

   Droite held up her opaque-white plastic bag with a green label on it. “All here.” she said.

   “Thank you so much for enabling my addictions.” Akari said as she greedily grabbed at the bag. She pulled out an iced coffee and then an energy drink with several warning labels on it. She beamed. “Ooh, all my favourites are here. Thank you so much again, ‘specially now that Yuma’s cottoned on to how much of this shit I drink.”

   “I mean, I don’t think you should drink it either, but I needed to stretch my legs so… I don’t mind doing you the little errand. I know your busy.”

   “Sure fucking am.” Akari huffed as she cracked open an energy drink. “This deadline is killer. And not just because of all this brouhaha in the story about these ‘dead’ cleaner bots. It’s gonna kill me too and then some.”

   Akari’s voice sounded grizzled but she seemed so much happier once she put the can to her lips. She guzzled from it as quickly as she could, gulping it down unsafely and then contentedly smacked her lips together upon finishing. She belched and Droite’s nose wrinkled. The vaguely grape-smelling flavour did not smell nice remixed through Akari’s morning breath.

   “Disgusting.” Droite murmured. “Well, I best be going. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your news article.”

   “Still,” Akari said, getting to her feet, “thanks, babe. I promise we’ll have a date night soon, I’ll treat you on the royalties I make from this.”

   “Whatever you say, dear.” Droite replied, bemused but appreciative.

   Doubly so, kind of when, Akari pecked the corner of her mouth. True, her nose wrinkled over the abominable smell of morning breath and artificially grape-flavoured energy drink, but she liked the gesture. She moved her head slightly so that their lips met curtly. Then, Akari retreated and slunk back into the fit of news reporting. She was brimming with renewed energy and Droite felt tingly at the bottom of her stomach because she had contributed to that renewal before slinking away, feeling awkward and without purpose now that she had run the errand Akari had phoned her for.

   Still, Droite decided to look forward to the completed news article and, of course, for the date night that Akari had promised.


	24. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Magician Girl brings Anzu a gift from the Spirit World.

   “Here, have this.” Dark Magician Girl chirruped.

   Anzu blinked. One moment, she had been alone in her room. The next, she had company. Very cute and very boisterous company who flitted about like an over-excited bird. She smiled though, soothed that she the only intruder she had, was an intruder who usually made her home in her deck which she kept on her desk.

   “What is it, darling?” Anzu asked.

   “A bangle.” Dark Magician Girl replied.

   Her eyes, as brilliant as the endless blue of the ocean, glittered happily as she handed over the object in question. It was gold, and heavy too. Sort of squarish rather than rounded it and Anzu regarded it suspiciously. She liked it though. She wanted to like it but given that golden objects involved with Duel Monsters spirits were usually quite strange and had all sorts of effects, she was cautious of it.

   She let the sunlight coming through her window hit it and it cast prismatic shadows on her wall. Anzu gasped, dazzled and kept inspecting it for more hidden dangers. If it had an eye-like design on it, like Yugi’s Puzzle of Pegasus’s, well, Eye, she might have to be extremely wary of it but so far, all she could find on it were engravings which were light and reminiscent of how a child may draw water.

   “Where did you get it?” Anzu asked.

   “I found it in the Spirit World. It was just… hanging out in the sand. I couldn’t let such a pretty thing go to waste on dirt. I simply had to take it and bring it back here.” Dark Magician Girl replied.

   “It’s not cursed or anything, is it?” Anzu asked.

   Dark Magician Girl floated around and hummed. It was an innocent sort of noise – and look – but it did cause Anzu rightful concern.

   “Nope. Don’t think so.” Dark Magician Girl replied. “I mean, it might annoy some Harpie Ladies if they see you wearing it. I think it was originally one of their jewellery pieces but you know what they say! Losers sweepers, winners keepers…”

   “Very well then.” Anzu replied. “Thank you for the gift, my sweet.”

   Dark Magician Girl laughed. She simply adored being referred to with such sweet words by her lover and girlfriend. It made her feel all ticklish and warm inside and it all just welled up inside of her hopelessly as Dark Magician Girl lived by the motto of wearing her heart on her sleeve. That was something Anzu was delighted by; just like Dark Magician Girl adored being called pet names and the like, Anzu adored being able to witness Dark Magician Girl’s seemingly boundless joy. Her laughter, for instance, was a brassy sort of noise, like bronze bells but Anzu loved it. It made her feel warm and tingly inside.

   Anzu then proceeded to don the bangle. She smiled as it jangled and danced around her wrist. It certainly complimented her skin tone; Dark Magician Girl had a great eye for that sort of thing. Dark Magician Girl beamed as she watched Anzu so gracefully adjust it and simply admire it.

   “Well?” she prompted.

   “Well, what?” Anzu countered.

   “Are you feeling cursed yet?” Dark Magician Girl asked, all but squawking.

   Anzu continued to admire the piece of golden jewellery around her wrist. She felt fine, perhaps a little giddy because her girlfriend had been kind enough to go and loot a hopefully abandoned Harpie Nest for her, just to get her a present. But ultimately, she was fine but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t have a little fun with Dark Magician Girl and tease her.

   “Oh no, I am feeling cursed alright.” Anzu replied.

   Dark Magician Girl gasped. “You are? What’s happening? You’re not sprouting feathers, are you?”

   Anzu pulled herself up from where she had been resting. She flung her arms around Dark Magician Girl who playfully squealed and squirmed. Completely and utterly encouraging Anzu and her mischief.

   “I feel very, very cursed with too many feelings of love for my girlfriend!” Anzu squealed.

   “Oh, Anzu!” Dark Magician Girl cried out, grinning and her voice soon dissolved into boisterous laughter. “You are too much sometimes, I love you so much.”

   “I love you too, honey, thank you so much for the bangle, I love it.” Anzu said and the struggle they were both putting up in play dissipitated. Instead, it turned to a peaceful snuggle and Anzu breathed deeply.

   Dark Magician Girl was soft, though her hair was springy like straw and she smelt like a desert breeze. But Anzu loved her very much, for all her kindness and energy. So, it was nice to just warmly embrace as they were. Especially since Dark Magician Girl was a transient soul due to being a Duel Monster Spirit, it was nice to have these moments when she could manifest.


	25. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri is the heart of Heartland, Yuzu discovers.

   Yuzu opened her eyes to the wind, and she saw a pristine, azure sky and scattered clouds.

   She inhaled deeply. There was a lack of pollution, there for it wasn’t Commons from Satellite nor was it so cloying clean which signalled that it was from Tops either which was odd. Wind was usually Rin’s domain. Given that it wasn’t a familiar or nostalgic breeze, Yuzu knew this wasn’t her wind from Maimi City either and as that it wasn’t tropical tasting, she knew this wasn’t Serena’s dream either.

   Then she heard the birdsong. Sweet, subtle, almost mournful and Yuzu had the revelation.

   Yuzu was dreaming. It happened occasionally that things would meld together and overlap. They were their own persons, just all in one body. It was confusing and headache inducing but that was life. Their lives. And she was sharing this dream with Ruri.

   Yuzu tried to get to her feet, but she lost her balance quickly. She screamed as she landed with a thud on the tiles. Ruri laughed. Yuzu turned her head.

   Had she always been there?

   At the other end of the slate blue roof, Ruri laughed into her hand. It was sweet laugh, maybe a touch mischievous but otherwise good natured.

  “Do you want to come play?” Ruri asked when she ceased her bout of laughter.

   “Love to.” Yuzu replied.

   Ruri got to her feet and she did so elegantly. Her yellow sundress fluttered in the breeze and she inhaled. There was a bittersweet smile on her face and the moment lingered. Only to fade. She came in closer to Yuzu and offered Yuzu her hand.

   “My brother and I, we used to hang out on the roof all the time.” Ruri explained as she pulled Yuzu to her feet; she was such a gentle-seeming girl, but she was also hardened by war and poverty, Yuzu sometimes forgot that. “We just can’t get enough of high places for some reason but luckily for us, there are all sorts of high places in Heartland.”

   Yuzu noticed Ruri’s eyes slide to her peripheries. Yuzu turned the whole of her head. In the distance, beyond this residential zone and then beyond the central business district and all the little precincts and whatnot in the between, there was a gorgeous and elaborate tower: Heartland’s pride.

   “Follow me.” Ruri said.

   Yuzu wasn’t even given the chance to accept or deny her impish request. Ruri tugged on her hand and Yuzu came tumbling. Ruri threw them both into the wind. She screamed with laughter; Yuzu screamed with terror as they were both taken by the wind which carried birdsong.

   They both landed on their feet, like cats, with two thuds each foot and then, they weren’t at Ruri’s house anymore. They were in a park. It was quiet; mid-afternoon. Before, it had felt like morning. Now, there was an autumnal crispness to the air which Yuzu couldn’t explain, before had felt like summer.

   Ruri had a skip in her step, hands behind her back, as she approached the swings. She sat down on one and beckoned Yuzu closer. She sat down at the swing beside them. Yuzu kicked off and Ruri followed suit.

   It was fun. Earnestly fun to go to and fro like they did. Ruri beamed, squealing with joy, as she went through the motions. Yuzu wasn’t nearly as rapturous, but she felt something like adrenaline in her, nonetheless. But as she went higher and higher into the air, she began to glimpse it.

   Ruri’s sorrow.

   Her Heartland was empty. Not even the spectre of her brother lingered in all these empty streets and quiet houses. Then again, it was like that for the other girls; they couldn’t be expected to remember everything about the world they had once come from. It just felt sadder in Ruri’s case, for Yuzu anyway. Her stomach twisted with both guilt and inertia.

   And then, sometimes the façade would crack. The yellow streets, laden with joy, would turn grey. Concrete would crack and break then fix itself so it would return to some semblance of before: before the Invasion. But it knew, deep down, that the environment was an illusion and there could be no before. Only present. And the present was horrifying. Stricken with war and attempting to make amends.

   At the top of her arc, Ruri kicked off. And she soared through the air like a fumbling baby sparrow all whilst she reeled with joy and laughter. As she landed, skidding slightly but not tumbling, Yuzu wondered how much of it was for show, desperation to return to her homeland which didn’t exist anymore: metaphorically and physically.

   Ruri spun on her heel. “Come on, Yuzu, it’s fun!” she called out.

   The park was beginning to darken. Streetlights were beginning to become lit; orangey and murky.

   “Alright.” Yuzu replied, chirpy.

   Yuzu pushed all her strength into the next swing and at the peak of the arc, she bolted off the swingset. It jumped behind her. She indulged in a little show of acrobatics. Anything Ruri could do, she could do better because she was an Entertainment Duelist. Ruri laughed, heavenly, as she watched Yuzu play the clown for once in her life.

   After her little somersault, Yuzu felt dizzy. Night crashed down around her and lights, so many lights of so many prismatic colours, lit around her. She wasn’t in the park anymore. Ruri stared to her, loving, and Yuzu wondered if she knew the dream had changed. Shifted. No longer were they in the park, they were now at the base of the Heartland Tower and it took Yuzu’s breath away to see such a majestic and spectacular building up close and yet, Ruri seemed so bizarrely indifferent to it; Yuzu thought she would have been ecstatic. Instead, there was a sombreness, not a cheer, to her demeanour.

   Ruri drew in closer, her body had a slight sway to it like she was tired. Exhausted. She took Yuzu’s hands. Their bracelets clinked together upon contact. It was comforting and her voice dropped to a whisper.

   “I’m glad I was able to show you this Heartland.” Ruri murmured, her face millimetres from Yuzu’s.

   “I’m glad I got to see this Heartland.” Yuzu replied, breathless.

   She wondered what her face looked like to Ruri given that she was so close and there was such a lovely shine in her eyes. Then again, Yuzu didn’t have to wonder. It was silly. They shared the same face after all and Ruri looked sublime as she was: draped in darkness on half of her face and painted with all the colours of Heartland in the other. Yet, there was a crinkle of tears in her maroon eyes which were so far gone that they looked entirely black like her pupils.

   Ruri kissed Yuzu. Yuzu closed her eyes and kissed back. She suspected that Ruri was staring because she could feel that little uncomfortableness in her own body as she kissed Ruri who was feather soft and so, so lonely.

   And made to be even lonelier when Yuzu vanished, woke up, right before her eyes. But it was fortuitous timing, Ruri supposed when her hands became empty and her lips became numb. She looked around. She no longer saw the colourful and glowing Heartland that she would always love and cherish. She found herself in war once more. It was morning and an unforgivingly frigid one at that. Around her, in her terror, it was clattering, clamouring, chaotic: raids and sirens and it made her buckle down, hands clamping over her ears, begging and praying for some blessing to find her once more. Like Yuzu.

   In bitter acknowledgement of her situation, at least Heartland was lively once more.


	26. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Serena enjoy a little bit of healthy competition in their relationship - with Yugo on the side.

   Their motorcycles came to a screeching halt. The wheels flared and rubber smoked: a disgusting and heavy smell. Yet, Rin revelled in it as she excitably tore her helmet off. She looked around; her hair had turned fluffy and unruly beneath the stern grip of her headgear. Her eyes were keen as she took in her surroundings which turned ever so slightly, confusing her mind as she smacked her lips together.

   “Who was faster?” she called out towards Yugo.

   Yugo immediately turned flustered upon being barked at. His hands shook as he grabbed at the video camera, trying to turn back time so he could inch out one over the other: Rin or Serena.

   Serena dismounted from her bike and she floated forth, victorious as the day she was born, really. She was cocky with her grin as she approached Rin. Rin stuck her tongue out at such cheeky demeanour; her cheeks were red, and her heart hammered – and not just because of the adrenaline of a classic Riding Duel with her Wind Witch deck versus Serena’s Lunalight deck.

   Yugo groaned. “Argh, I can’t tell.” he said. “I feel like I’m splitting hairs.” He groaned again. “One second, two seconds… This is impossible!”

   “The race was a tie then.” Serena said, bluntly.

   “No way in hell, it was a tie.” Rin spat.

   “I’m serious. You guys definitely tied.” Yugo insisted, terrified of how these two girls would maul him for saying that.

   Serena huffed. “You’re just saying that because you wanna protect this girlie’s feelings.”

   “Yugo…” Rin growled. “You had better not be lying.”

   “I’m serious.” he said. He shoved the camera towards the girls who were acting like two lionesses trying to share a rock to sunbathe on based on how they were hovering over the Clear Wings bike.

   Rin and Serena stared at the little digital screen. Rin very carefully rewound the data and second by second, she and Serena reviewed it. On screen was a smog of smoke to match what could be smelt even now. In it, the girls’ respective Duel Runners were completely obscured. Not a glimpse of white nor a glimpse of scarlet to be seen on the little recording of their Duel’s finale: a Duel which had ended in a magnificent clash with neither girl victorious and instead, both had self-destructed out over the match. Hence, why they were both chomping at the bit to see if Yugo had detected some way in which one could triumph over the other.

   “Huh.” Serena murmured. “Looks like your little boyfriend here isn’t tryin’ to protect your feelings.”

   “He’s not my boyfriend, honey.” Rin replied.

   Serena clicked her tongue. “I know. But, it’s fun to rile you up, babe.”

   Yugo groaned. He hated being the pet in their relationship. He often felt whipped and he wasn’t even the one being dated.

   “Alright.” Rin said, she put her foot down on the accelerator and the noise razed the air. “Let’s go round two.”

   “Now your speaking my language.” Serena said.

   Rin leaned to the side and Serena pecked her mouth chastely. Their eyes were open, catching on each other’s gazes with an almost venomous look all due to the great rivalry and sense of competition they had decided to found their attractions to each other on.

   Rin drew back and licked her lips. “Hurry up or I’ll have you eat my dust.” She told Serena.

   “Kiss my ass.” Serena replied, smirking.

   Rin snapped her fingers. “And Yugo? Get a good finishing shot of my victory.” she said.

   “You wish.” Serena soured as Rin revved her D-Runner again.


	27. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Kiku talk about the boys in their lives.

   “…I feel like,” Kiku confessed as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, “like he’s somehow been stolen away from me. That must be pretty silly to think, huh? Especially since he has been literally stolen away from me before.”

   Aoi made a sympathetic look and she placed her hand on Kiku’s left knee. Her heart ached. She was pining for this girl and now, she feared, that she pined for someone else in turn. So, Aoi kept her emotions close to herself, keeping them safe but she was determined to do her best to comfort Kiku, no matter her emotions and feelings for others whom they talked about.

   “Like, I’ve never been this jealous before.” Kiku said and her eyes started to water. “I’m so dumb. He’s allowed to have other friends but… but I miss him in a way I never thought I would. I was so proud when he rang and sent letters and stuff telling me all about his new friends in the city but… but now its all gone up in smoke.”

   “I’m so sorry.” Aoi managed to say.

   Kiku wiped her eyes. “I just wish I could control myself. But like,” she looked up, to Aoi, her eyes sparkled even though they were now rimmed with red, “I’m glad Takeru met you and Yusaku. I’m glad he was able to bring you two home. I’m thankful to have met you, Aoi. You’re a really sweet girl.”

   Aoi blushed. Her heart hammered. Was it too early to say that she had a crush on Kiku?

   She was certainly infatuated with this girl. Aside from being a natural beauty, with her dark hair, she had an inner beauty as well which was quickly drawing Aoi in. She had a wonderful and sunny disposition. She also seemed wise beyond her years in certain, nearly mysterious ways yet seemed to be just another teenager just like Aoi. She also had such sweet hobbies, a little bit of everything from fishing to sewing to simply keeping up with celebrities. Aoi wanted to get to know her better.

   “Thank you, Kiku…” Aoi replied, a little too late but Kiku smiled.

   “Thank you for listening to me ramble. I’ve never felt this way before.” Kiku said and she hiccupped through the last of her words.

   “I’ve been on the other end,” Aoi confessed, “I moved away before telling my friend where I was going. I missed her very much. I’m sure Takeru would be chuffed to know that you care about him so much.”

   “You’re right. Something so simple yet so… frustratingly complex. I’m just struggling to find the words, I guess.” Kiku said.

   “But I’m glad I met him too. And Yusaku, of course. And you as well.” Aoi said. Her pounding heart caused her nerves to tremble, so she took a breath. “I want to get to know you better. I really like you, maybe even, um, more than as a friend. I hope I’m not being too forward.”

   Kiku reddened. She gasped. Her olive brown eyes seemed to both darken and lighten; Aoi was able to see every speck of colour in them and she swore, she could have gotten lost in such lovely irises. Kiku coughed and closed her mouth. Now she seemed embarrassed for a new reason; for having lost her composure.

   “I don’t think your being forward at all, Aoi.” she replied, and she placed a hand on her breast. “I feel the same way. Be it a fatefully deep friendship or something more, I’m glad we have met and have connected as we have.”


	28. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space was cold, Rio knew that better than anyone but surely the space between her and Kotori could be warm.

   Space was cold.

   Rio knew that better than anyone. She had touched the heavens time and time again and she had ice in her soul. Hence, that is why Rio couldn’t stand it when she found herself pining and contemplating a different kind of space between herself and the object of all her admirations and affections.

   Kotori was warmth. She was anything but frigid, unfathomable depths. She was perfect as she was with shallow smiles and crinkly eyes. She emanated a wondrous heat which Rio couldn’t absorb enough of.

   She was freeing; she was air. Rio was someone who had always been drowning in depths deeper and deeper, sinking down and down. That was how she had died, in frigid oceanic depths, and it was how she was going to die: past burning cold stars in an endless cosmos. No matter the depths, ice would always cling to her, so she had forged a weapon out of it. She was ice. She was water. She was the heavens. The very things which had torn out her soul from her body had become her soul, no matter how snow or star scattered they were.

   She craved air. She craved freedom. She wanted to be unrestrained like Kotori was. She was a bird, true, but not necessarily caged. She didn’t fight like the others fought; with cards and duels and violence. She fought with words and even then, her fight wasn’t a fight which was sharp. It was gentle. It was leading people away from the edge with debate.

   And it was with all her ice flecked heart, so deep in darkness, that Rio decided that she wanted Kotori. She wanted feather soft normalcy and warm kisses. She wanted to be rid of the ice in her heart and the darkness in her soul. She wanted to be solely of lapis lazuli, no longer did she want to be of iris flowers and marine mirages, in between phases between life and death. She wanted something more tangible than that.

   Hence why Rio was terrified of the space between her and Kotori. Kotori truly was free, unshackled by the long distant past and the long distant future, glittering with ignited gas, and Rio was afraid of reaching out. She was worried that she might turn that beautiful air around Kotori, warm and temperate and immutable, to something horridly cold.

   But she was stronger than that. Rio would prove that she was stronger than all that bandaged her will and her body. She would prove herself as an individual; not her brother’s twin, not the priestess long dead, not the princess of the Barians. But as her own person and she knew that if anyone could look into her cold, cranberry eyes and see herself, and only herself, it would be sweet Kotori.

   So, with a breath like an arctic gust, Rio summoned Kotori to the roof, where they could be with each other in the winter afternoon, a mild breeze blowing. Kotori was confused at first, but she was a darling who always wanted to spent time with her friend, so she easily replied and met Rio as promised.

   Both girls sat side by side. The air around them warmer than when Rio had been sitting alone on her favourite perch against the azure sky. She smiled.

   “I have something important to tell you, Kotori,” Rio began, “I think I’m in love with you.”

   Kotori was surprised to hear such a thing. Her yellowy eyes keened, and her rosy lips parted slightly in a small, unheard gasp. She seemed thankful, gratitude permeated her, but there was something about her. A pinprick of something being wrong. Of a rejection. And suddenly, Rio’s heart froze. Her guts twisted. The icy gale inside her soul blew harder and harder and she couldn’t hear any of the distant noises anymore; the birds above, their schoolmates below, and so on and so forth.

   And that space between them, so little yet so grand, the one that Rio feared yet nonetheless had courageously traversed, turned frigid once more. Her skin prickled as she waited, in tentative despair, of Kotori’s answer.


	29. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka ruminates on one of her least favourite fairy tales.

   There was one story, one fairy tale, that Asuka read growing up that left a lasting impression. That story was _The Princess and The Frog_. And the impression it left was not necessarily a good one. Nay, it was a terrible one. Her righteous little child heart detested it once she had put the picture book down. What a waste of gorgeous watercolour art, she had thought because the story was terrible. All wrong.

   After all, it taught little girls a horrible moral. It was right there in the title and the barest bones description, too. With just a kiss, something awful and gross and slimy could become something wonderful and handsome and splendid. Little Asuka Tenjoin could not stomach such a thing.

   But now, as a sixteen-year-old, she wasn’t so sure. It probably helped that in her youthful lesbianism, her doubt was being projected in a rather different way. It would be a completely different doubt if it was being projected onto a man and Asuka was most certainly not attracted to boys. Instead, her foibles on the topic of her changing opinion of the fairy tale, _The Princess and The Frog_ , were being projected at a very different type of infatuation.

   Not just any sort of infatuation. The type of infatuation that all good – and, arguably, insane – duellists happen upon. The card crush type of infatuation. Yes, Asuka had it bad for one of her cards and that card was none other than Cyber Tutu.

   People would likely be surprised to hear that. After all, Cyber Tutu wasn’t even one of Asuka’s precious Fusion or Ritual monsters. She was just a run of the mill effect card. But Asuka loved and valued her regardless. Yes, her. She had been the crux of many victory earning combinations and for that, Asuka loved her. And, because she looked very adorable in her pointe shoes and pink bob cut. In short, Cyber Tutu was impossible not to love in Asuka’s very precise opinion.

   And in her very precise opinion, she found many, many narrative and moral faults in the story of _The Princess and the Frog_. But as she laid atop her bed, staring at the ceiling of the Obelisk Blue dorm with one hand under her head and the other jealousy guarding the card depicting her precious Cyber Tutu, Asuka was more than willing to re-examine the virtues and vices in the bit of fiction that _The Princess and The Frog_ was.

   If all it took was a kiss upon a card to transform Cyber Tutu into a real girl, then Asuka would do it in a heartbeat. But, alas, as weird as real life was, the idea of Cyber Tutu becoming a real girl seemed so far away. It almost made Asuka wish she had the same talents as Judai or Johan, maybe then her love would seem so much closer, far truer and real in the tangible sense.

   It was real in Asuka’s heart and in her head. She tried to convince herself that’s all that mattered. But it would be nice, she thinks. If a kiss was all it would take to unite her with the object of her affections and admirations.


End file.
